Zum Ersten, zum Zweiten und Verliebt
by Cherlemagne
Summary: AU Story.Lily zieht von Salem nach London, um eine neue Stelle anzutreten.Schon die erste Nacht in ihrer neuen Wohnung ist eine Katastrophe.Der Morgen danach wird auch nicht besser und als James Potter in ihr Leben tritt wird alles noch viel komplizierter
1. Ich schulde dir was!

_Hi. Ich weiß, schon wieder eine FF von mir. Aber diese ist anders. Schon allein weil sie nicht in Hogwarts spielt. Es gibt keinen Voldemort und Lily war nie mit James in einer Klasse. Mit anderen Worten, das hier ist eine AU (Alternative Universe) Fanfiction._

_ Lest das erste Kapitel mal ganz entspannt und sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet._

_ Liebe Grüße_

_Tanja_

**Kapitel 1- Ich schulde dir was**

James spähte durch die Gardine hinunter auf die Straße. Die Möbelpacker trugen gerade das letzte Möbelstück nach oben. Eines war antiker gewesen, als das andere und er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, eine alte Frau neben sich wohnen zu haben, die nahe der Mumifizierung stand.

Doch ob sie alt war konnte er nicht sagen. Er sah immer nur den gigantischen schwarzen Regenschirm, unter dem sich seine zukünftige Nachbarin verbarg. Woher wusste er, dass es eine Nachbarin war? Mrs Easton aus dem ersten Stock hatte es ihm erzählt, als er heimlich seine Post holen wollte. James war sich sicher die alte Lady sah immer durch ihren Türspion, wenn sie nur den kleinsten Laut im Treppenhaus hörte und dann musste sie ganz plötzlich nach der Post sehen, oder einfach mal den Müll raus bringen.

James trat wieder etwas näher an das Fenster, als ein weiteres Auto vor fuhr.

London Heathrow Quarantänestation, stand an der Seite.

Der große Regenschirm eilte sofort darauf zu, als die Fahrertür aufging und ein Mann ausstieg. Die Heckklappe wurde geöffnet und der größte Katzenkorb, den James je gesehen hatte, wurde herausgehoben.

Oh nein, stöhnte James. Alte Lady mit einer Katze, die gut und gerne den Hund der Millers fressen konnte.

Der Katzenkorb verschwand nun unter dem Regenschirm, der Fahrer stieg wieder ein und fuhr davon.

Die Möbelpacker kamen wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Einer sprach kurz mit dem gigantischen Regenschirm, sie gaben sich die Hand und dann fuhr der leere Möbelwagen davon.

James quetschte sich an die Scheibe um zusehen, ob der schwarze Schirm beim rein gehen geschlossen wurde und er einen Blick auf sie erhaschen konnte. Aber die alte Lady tat ihm nicht den Gefallen. Sie ist wohl eher mit ihrer monströsen Katze beschäftigt, dachte er und eilte in den Flur um an der Tür zu lauschen.

Warum benahm er sich so? Ganz einfach, wenn ihn Mrs Easton nach der neuen Nachbarin fragte, musste er doch etwas Wahres sagen können. Denn James war sich sicher, Mrs Easton würde innerhalb von drei Wochen alles über die neue Nachbarin herausfinden und ihm später die schwere Kindheit der alten Lady erzählen, wie sie es schon bei den Millers getan hatte.

James zog genervt ein Gesicht. Mrs Easton war früher oder später mal der Grund, warum er den Imperius Fluch aussprechen würde. Das ahnte er.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und Gemurmel. Es hörte sich ganz verdächtig danach an, dass die alte Lady mit ihrer Katze sprach und diese mit miauen antwortete.

James imaginäres Bild über seine neue Nachbarin vervollkommnende sich mehr und mehr.

Na ja, wenigstens wird sie mich nicht mitten in der Nacht hören, zuckte er mit den Schultern. Da kann ich mir den Schweigezauber auch sparen, dachte er und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich ein Butterbier öffnete und den Fernseher anschaltete. Manchmal hatte es auch Vorzüge unter Muggeln zu leben. Einen kurzen Moment sah er auf seinen Kalender. Der morgige Tag war mit einem roten Kreis versehen. Morgen kommt auch noch dieser L. Evans, stöhnte er, verschwendete aber keinen weiteren Gedanken an den zukünftigen Kollegen und zappte durch die Programme.

/o/

Lily erklomm die Stufen zu ihrer neuen Wohnung. In der einen Hand hatte sie noch immer den riesigen Regenschirm und in der anderen trug sie den schweren Katzenkorb.

„Na Minerva, ich glaube du hast in der Quarantänestation zugelegt. Oder?", fragte sie die Katze.

Ein beleidigtes Miauen erklang.

„Ja, ja, ist schon klar. Das willst du nicht hören. Ich habe es nur mal festgestellt."

Ein Hissen drang aus dem Korb.

„Hey, ich habe es nur mal erwähnt!", verteidigte sich Lily und betrat ihre neue Wohnung. Kartons, Schränke und Läufer verstreuten sich über den gesamten Boden.

„Das wird unser neues Zuhause, Minnie!", verkündete sie und öffnete den Katzenkorb.

Kurz darauf erschien eine große, getigerte Pfote und dann eine zweite. Die gigantische Katze streckte sich einmal genüsslich und zog mit aller Eleganz, die sie besaß ihr Hinterteil aus dem vorübergehenden Gefängnis. Langsam schritt sie durch das Wirrwarr und maunzte gelegentlich.

„Ja, ich weiß.", rief Lily und band ihr Haar zu einem Knoten. „Ich muss noch auspacken. Aber in einer Stunde sieht es aus, als würden wir hier schon seit Jahren wohnen.", und darauf wühlte sie in ihrer Handtasche.

„Ich frage mich, wie er immer ganz unten landet.", grübelte sie abwesend, als sie ihren Zauberstab fand und ihn einmal schwang. Daraufhin öffneten sich verschiedene Kisten und entpackten sich selbstständig. Schränke und Kommoden rückten durch die Wohnung. Ein Teppich rollte aus und alle Dinge die am Boden standen schwebten ein paar Zentimeter über der Erde. Teller schossen durch den Raum und verschwanden in der Küche. Kleidung schwebte ins Schlafzimmer, legte sich zusammen und stapelte sich sorgsam in den Fächern der Schränke.

Lily stand im Flur und schwang ihren Zauberstab wie ein Taktstock. Ein paar Mal hörte sie ein garstiges Fauchen von Minnie, die wohl durch fliegende Gegenstände bei ihren Erkundungen gestört wurde und dann rief sie ein „Entschuldige Minerva!" durch ihre Vierzimmerwohnung. Kurz darauf kam ein fast gelangweiltes „Miau", das wohl soviel bedeuten sollte wie „Jaaaaa, jaaaaa!"

Nach zweieinhalb Stunden hatte es Lily vollbracht. Alles war an seinem Platz. Die Pflanzen standen im Fensterbrett, die Gardinen hingen an den Fenstern und selbst die Teppichfransen reihten sich penibel aneinander. Lily ließ sich neben ihre Katze auf das Sofa fallen, die dort schon seit 20 Minuten friedlich döste.

„Endlich fertig.", schnaufte sie und kraulte Minerva hinter den Ohren, die augenblicklich durch ein Schnurren antwortete. „Jetzt ist es fast wie in Salem. Aber wehe du legst den Nachbarn wieder tote Vögel vor die Türen.

Ein kurzes Fauchen erklang.

„Ich meine es ernst. Keine töten Vögel mehr vor den Türen der Nachbarn, die ich nicht leiden kann."

„Miau.", antwortete Minerva und versteckte ihren Kopf unter ihren Pfoten.

Lily sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war bereits halb Zehn. Ich muss unbedingt schlafen, dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Sorgsam legte sie ihre Sachen für den morgigen Tag heraus.

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie daran, wie wohl ihre zukünftigen Kollegen seien würden, doch als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte war sie eingeschlafen.

Oder zumindest kam es ihr so vor, als sie von einem Geräusch geweckt wurde. Es war sanft, regelmäßig und laut.

Lily schoss in ihrem Bett auf.

„Was bei Merlins langem Bart geht hier vor? Was für ein Idiot spielt um,", sie sah kurz auf ihre Uhr. „halb vier Uhr Morgens KLAVIER!"

Wütend warf sie die Decke zurück. Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein, dachte sie, sprang aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Wohnzimmer. Der Klang des Liedes war nun noch lauter.

„Das ist kaum zu glauben.", sagte Lily fassungslos. „Davon hat mir der Vermieter nichts erzählt!", aufgebracht klopfte sie gegen die Wand.

Für einen kurzen Moment verstummte die Musik, doch dann begann ihr Nachbar von neuem zu spielen.

Wenn es nicht so spät gewesen wäre und Lily der Jetlag nicht zuschaffen gemacht hätte, wäre sie vielleicht auf dem Sofa neben Minerva sitzen geblieben und hätte der Melodie gelauscht. ABER nicht frühs halb vier!

Lily schlug erneut gegen die Wand, doch nichts geschah.

„Wie du willst!", fauchte sie, wie es sonst nur ihre Katze tat und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Es verlangte viel Konzentration durch eine Wand zu zaubern, aber es ging hier um ihren wohl verdienten Schlaf!

Lily streckte sich noch einmal kurz, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Wand und flüsterte ein Wort.

Kurz darauf hörte sie ein Krachen und einen letzten kläglichen Ton.

Na endlich, seufzte sie erleichtert. Legte ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Angestammten Platz und legte sich schlafen.

Nur noch drei Stunden bis ich aufstehen muss, dachte Lily, als sie wieder in Wärme gehüllt war und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

/o/

James betrachtete sich sein zusammengebrochenes Klavier.

Wie kannst du einfach so auseinander fallen, grübelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen, strubbeligen Haare.

Hat Padfoot das letzte Mal einen Zauber ausgesprochen, überlegte er weiter und schritt um den Haufen aus schwarz, poliertem Holz.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er nach und schwang dann seinen Zauberstab. Die gebrochenen Teile fügten sich wieder zusammen und sahen aus wie neu, doch als er die Tasten berührte kam kein Ton heraus. Doch einer, aber der klang mehr wie das kratzen eines Nagels über eine Schiefertafel.

Angewidert machte er einen Schritt zurück, so als würde er sich sonst mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit infizieren. Das sieht mir ganz danach aus, als würde Moony da auch mit drinne stecken, versicherte er sich und sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast vier Uhr.

„Um dich kümmere ich mich später.", sagte James seinem edlen Piano, aus dem nun leider kein edeler Ton mehr kam und er ging schlafen.

/o/

Lily hastete aus dem nahen Coffeeshop, bewaffnet mit einem Milchkaffee, auf das rot-braune und mit Stuck verzierte Backsteingebäude zu. Es war fünf Minuten vor neun und an ihrem ersten Tag wollte sie nicht zu spät kommen. Was würde das für einen Eindruck machen?

Schon von weitem blinkte ihr die dunkelgrüne glatt polierte Steintafel entgegen, deren Oberfläche mit geschwungenen, goldenen Buchstaben verziert war.

_A & V_

_Auktionshaus_

_Seit 1777_

_Inh. L. Verne & J. Artemis_

Vorsichtig, aber doch mit Durchsetzungsvermögen drängelte sich Lily zwischen den Menschenmassen hindurch, die wie sie, zu ihren Bürogebäuden hetzten. Gerade war sie kunstvoll einem großen, griesgrämigen Mann mit schwingendem Aktenkoffer ausgewichen, als sie mit jemandem zusammen stieß.

Die Abdeckung ihres Kaffees flog davon und die hellbraune dampfende Flüssigkeit schwappte auf ein hellblaues Hemd.

„Oh Mer... mein Gott.", rief Lily erschrocken. „Oh, das tut mir furchtbar leid! Ich habe Sie nicht kommen sehen. Ich musste diesem griesgrämigen Kerl ausweichen und..."

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", unterbrach sie eine sanfte Männerstimme und sie blickte von dem Kaffeefleck auf.

Lily schaute in die wohl atemberaubensten braunen Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Freundlich lachten ihr diese aus einem markanten, aber zugleich liebevollen Gesicht entgegen. Er hatte sanfte, hohe Wangenknochen, einen leicht gebräunten Teint, seine dunklen Haare standen ihm in wilder Art und Weise vom Kopf ab und ein Zwei- Tage Bart umrandete seine Lippen, die jede Frau wohl gerne einmal mit ihren eigenen berührt hätte.

„Das macht nichts.", sagte der Fremde weiter. „Für solche Fälle habe ich immer ein Hemd im Büro.", lächelte er.

„Nein, dass ist nicht in Ordnung.", und Lily wühlte in ihrer Handtasche nach einem Taschentuch, dass sie letztendlich auch fand. Instinktiv wischte sie über den Kaffeefleck, doch schon nach einer Sekunde bemerkte sie, wie dämlich es aussehen musste.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie.", stammelte sie weiter und reichte ihm das Taschentuch.

Er lächelte ihr noch immer entgegen, als er es nahm und selber über den Fleck tupfte. „Das macht doch nichts. Von mir aus können Sie das jeden Tag machen."

Lily lächelte ihn verlegen an und bemerkte gerade seinen träumerischen Blick, als plötzlich im Hintergrund Big Ben neun Uhr schlug.

„Oh nein, ich komme zu spät!", schreckte sie auf. „Bitte schicken Sie mir die Rechnung von der Reinigung. Ich arbeite bei Artemis & Verne.", rief sie noch und verschwand hinter der gläsernen Drehtür.

Leider hatte sie keinen Blick für die elegante, mit Marmor und Gold ausgeschmückte Eingangshalle und stürmte in einen Fahrstuhl. Lily drückte ungeduldig den Knopf für den dritten Stock, neben dem wieder in geschwungenen Buchstaben A&V prangte und dann ging es aufwärts. Aufgeregt trippelte sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen bis ein sanftes ‚bing' ihr anzeigte, dass sie sich in der richtigen Etage befand.

Lily straffte die Schultern, atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat in den Flur. Nach rechts und links erstreckten sich Glaswände, die das große Büro in kleinere unterteilte, es aber trotzdem hell und freundlich erscheinen ließ. Dafür, dass es erst morgens war herrschte geschäftiges Treiben.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine zuckersüße Stimme und Lily erblickte die Anmeldung.

„Guten Morgen,", grüßte sie. „Ich bin mit David Dunvegan verabredet."

„Mr. Dunvegans Büro ist den Flur hinunter, auf der rechten Seite. Soll ich Sie hinführen?"

„Nein Danke.", lächelte Lily und begab sich in die angewiesene Richtung."

/o/

James blickte noch immer auf die gläserne Drehtür, hinter der gerade die junge Frau mit den absolut fesselnden grünen Augen verschwunden war. Er hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen. Die kleinen Haarsträhnen, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatten und ihr zartes Gesicht umfingen, ließen nur die Länge ihrer roten Haare erahnen. Die seidenartige Haut schimmerte mit einer Eleganz, die einem Diamanten glich. Und ihre Lippen, wäre James Herr seiner Sinne gewesen, er hätte sie sofort geküsst. Immer noch etwas geistesabwesend tupfte er über den Kaffeefleck, der langsam zu trocken anfing.

Was mache ich eigentlich hier, dachte er plötzlich. Ich stehe hier wie ein Idiot vor dem Eingang und verschmiere den Kaffeefleck noch viel mehr.

Er blinzelte einmal, zweimal, dreimal, überprüfte ob er wieder alle Sinne beieinander hatte und betrat dann das Gebäude. Ich muss unbedingt mein Hemd sauber zaubern, kommandierte er sich und verschwand in der Herrentoilette.

Eine Minute später kam er wieder mit einem strahlend blauen Hemd heraus und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Er drückte den Knopf für die dritte Etage und richtete seine Krawatte. Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihm die junge Frau wieder in den Sinn, aber er verbannte sie erstmal aus seinem Kopf. Sie arbeitete in diesem Gebäude. Sicher würde er sie wieder sehen.

‚Bing' erklang es, James atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat aus dem Fahrstuhl.

„Guten Morgen, James!", erklang die zuckersüße Stimme der Empfangsdame.

„Guten Morgen, Estelle!", grüßte er mit Leichtigkeit zurück und verschwand in seinem Büro.

„Morgen, Melanie!", wünschte er seiner Kollegin und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Morgen, James.", antwortete sie. „David will uns sehen, wegen diesem Evans."

„Ach ja, stimmt ja.", stöhnte James und blickte auf den dritten Schreibtisch, der letzten Freitag in das Büro gebracht worden war. Für Melanie und ihn war das Büro gerade ausreichend gewesen, aber nun zu dritt! Einer von ihnen müsste bald ausziehen, das war einfach kein Zustand. Unfreiwillig erhoben sich beide und verließen den überladenen Raum.

„Schönes Wochenende gehabt?", fragte Mel, als sie den Flur zum Büro ihres Chefs entlang gingen.

„Ja, das übliche. Party mit Freunden und das sonntägliche Mittagessen bei meinen Eltern.", rümpfte er die Nase.

„Typisch Junggeselle!", lachte sie spielerisch.

James klopfte an die hellbraune Bürotür und öffnete sie, als ein „Herein" ertönte. Er hielt Melanie die Tür auf und sie betraten das große Büro von David Dunvegan, der königlich hinter seinem gigantischen Schreibtisch thronte.

„Ah ja, da seid ihr. James, Melanie. Das ist eure neue Kollegin Lilian Evans.", er erhob sich majestätisch und gestikulierte zu der jungen Frau, die aus ihrem Stuhl aufstand. Sie war James bei dem monströsen Schreibtisch erst gar nicht aufgefallen, doch als er sie genauer betrachtete verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Auch sie schien alle Worte vergessen zuhaben, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Kennt ihr euch?", fragte Melanie verwundert und zugleich neugierig.

„Flüchtig.", antwortete James, als sich seine Erstarrung löste und reichte Lily die Hand. „James Potter.", stellte er sich vor und dankte insgeheim Merlin, dass er noch seinen Namen wusste.

„Angenehm.", lächelte Lily mit rosigen Wangen. „Lilian Evans. Wie ich sehe haben Sie sich schon umgezogen."

„Ähm, ja. Habe ich.", und sie schüttelten sich noch immer die Hand. Es schien, das keiner von ihnen loslassen wollte, weil sonst der Zauber, den beide spürten, gebrochen worden wäre.

David und Melanie sahen beide fragend an.

„Oh, Entschuldigung.", lachte Lily. „Ich habe vorhin Kaffee auf Mr. Potters Hemd verschüttet.", erklärte sie und sah jedoch immer noch ihn an. „Er war sehr zuvorkommend. Jemand anderes hätte mir wahrscheinlich eine Szene auf der Straße gemacht."

„Kein Problem.", lächelte er erneut.

„Darf ich ihr jetzt auch mal die Hand geben?", fragte Mel James, der noch immer Lilys Hand schüttelte.

„Oh, klar. Tut mir leid.", und als sich ihre Hände lösten war der Bann gebrochen. Peinlich berührt trat er ein Stück zur Seite.

„Melanie Mosag.", stellte sich Mel vor. „Ich weiß auch nicht was mit James los ist.", lachte sie.

„Auch angenehm.", lächelte Lily und versuchte sich mit aller Macht auf die Frau vor ihr zu konzentrieren.

„So, alle vorgestellt. Wollen wir nun zum geschäftlichen kommen.", klatschte David enthusiastisch in die Hände und alle blickten ihn erwartend an. Er wollte gerade weiter reden, als das Telefon klingelte und er abnahm.

„Dunvegan. Aha. Mh. Ja. Ich schicke sie rüber.", und er hang wieder auf. „Mel, du sollst mal zu Emmy in die Buchhaltung kommen."

„Ok, wir sehen uns dann.", verabschiedete sie sich von Lily und James und verschwand.

„Also, wo war ich...", begann David erneut. „Ach ja. Neue Aufträge sind heute rein gekommen. Wir versteigern nicht nur, sondern wir handeln auch im Interesse von Auftraggebern und erwerben Stücke in deren Namen.", erklärte er Lily, griff nach zwei Mappen auf seinem Tisch und händigte je eine an James und sie aus. „Darin befinden sich die Adressen des Verkäufers, was genau unser Auftraggeber will und welchen Preis er bereit ist zu zahlen. Ihre Aufgabe ist wie immer die Stücke auf die Echtheit zu überprüfen und alles weitere in die Wege zuleiten."

James und Lily nickten zum Verständnis und wollten sich schon erheben, doch David hielt sie zurück.

„Ich will noch darauf hinweißen, dass, wer seinen Deal zuerst abschließt, befördert wird."

James sah seinen Vorgesetzten erstaunt an. „Also, David. Ich kann mir kein Urteil über Mrs Evans.."

„Miss Evans.", unterbrach ihn Lily.

Sein Magen machte einen Hüpfer, aber er tat so, als hätte er nicht darauf gebrannt, zu erfahren ob sie schon vergeben war. „Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich kann mir kein Urteil über Miss Evans erlauben, aber warum kommt auch Sie für eine Beförderung in Frage. Sie ist erst seit heute bei Artemis & Verne.", sagte er etwas beleidigt. „Ich arbeite schon seit zweieinhalb Jahren hier."

„James," begann Dunvegan mit seiner aristokratischen Stimme. „Lily hat vorher für Christies gearbeitet. A&V hat sie abgeworben und sie hat schon ein Jahr für uns in der Zweistelle in Salem gearbeitet.", sagte er und es hörte sich an, als wäre es sehr ratsam keinen Widerspruch zugeben. „Sie hat die gleiche Qualifikation und es ist nur fair."

Lily fühlte sich etwas unwohl in ihrer Haut. Gleich am ersten Tag kamen solche Konfrontationen auf und das ausgerechnet mit _ihm_.

„Okay, wenn es fair ist.", antwortete James leichthin, doch es machte nicht den Anschein, dass er es so leicht nahm.

„Gut.", nickte David. „Dann viel Spaß.", lächelte er, als hätte er ihnen gerade bezahlten Urlaub gegeben.

Lily schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und ging dann zu James, der auf sie wartete.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid.", startete sie das Gespräch.

„Nein, ist schon gut.", unterbrach er sie. „Wenn es fair ist.", er zuckte mit den Schulter. „Ich denke, ich werde das Geschäft ganz schnell abschließen. Ich kenne die Longbottoms recht gut.", erklärte James überheblicher, als er eigentlich klingen wollte.

Lily musterte ihn. „Sie glauben also, ein Anruf und Sie sitzen eine Etage weiter oben?"

„Wenn ich Glück habe.", entschärfte er die Situation. „Mit wem müssen Sie in Kontakt treten.", erkundigte er sich.

Sie blätterte in den Unterlagen. „Sirius Black.", antwortete sie und sah für einen kurzen Moment einen überlegenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Aber als sie geblinzelt hatte war er verschwunden und ihr strahlten wieder warme, braune Augen entgegen.

James hielt ihr die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Büro auf und Lily nahm an ihrem, noch verwaisten, Schreibtisch platz. Er hingegen trat an ein Regal; zog einen Aktenordner heraus und blätterte darin. Beide warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu bis er die Stille brach.

„Sind Sie Amerikanerin?", fragte er, um ein Gesprächsthema bemüht. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er tat sich doch sonst nicht so schwer.

Sie schaute auf. „Nein, warum?"

„Ohne ihnen zu Nahe treten zu wollen, aber Sie haben wirklich einen bösartigen Yankee- Akzent.", grinste er.

Lily setzte sich gerade hin. „So?"

„Ja, aber nach ein paar Monaten werden Sie genauso perfekt sprechen wie wir.", James wusste augenblicklich wie provozierend es war, was er gesagt hatte. Doch es jetzt zurückzunehmen wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen und er wollte ihr gegenüber ganz und gar nicht schwach wirken. Also lächelte er weiter, als hätte er seine Unhöflichkeit nicht bemerkt.

Lily neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und kleine Haarsträhnen tanzten über ihre Wangen. Sie bedeutete ihm etwas näher an ihren Schreibtisch zu kommen und dabei lächelte sie ein Lächeln, das jedem Mann die Sinne rauben würde. Sie erhob sich etwas aus ihrem Stuhl und beugte sich nach vorne, James senkte seinen Kopf und blieb nur Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht stehen. Lily rückte noch ein Stück näher und sein Herz begann zu rasen.

„Ich rede Ihrer Meinung nach vielleicht mit einem bösartigen Yankee- Akzent, aber hier in England und, nur als Hinweis, auch in Amerika zeugt es nicht von Anstand, wenn man schlecht über eine Person spricht, und man selber stolziert mit offenem Hosenstall umher.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, als würde sie gerade einen Liebesschwur leisten.

Oh Scheiße, dachte James und versuchte die Hitze, die ihm in die Wangen stieg unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Für eine Sekunde überlegte er fieberhaft was er darauf sagen konnte.

„Danke.", flüsterte er letztendlich cool zurück und schloss seinen Hosenstall.

„Bitte, kein Problem.", grinste sie ihn an, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Eine Weile saßen sie in Schweigen gehüllt und blätterten ihre Papiere durch, bis er sich kurz entschuldigte und verschwand.

Hoffentlich war das nicht zuviel des Guten, dachte Lily und erinnerte sich an den unsicheren Blick in seinem Gesicht, als er über ihren Akzent gesprochen hatte. Es sah nicht so aus, als sollte es so abwertend klingen, überlegte sie weiter. Wurde dann aber in ihren Gedanke unterbrochen, als Melanie in das Büro marschierte.

„Sie haben Ihren ersten Auftrag bekommen. Hab ich Recht?", lächelte sie freundlich.

„Ja, ich muss mit einem Mr. Black in Kontakt treten.", blätterte Lily in der Akte, sie konnte sich den Namen nicht merken.

„Black?", erkundigte sich Mel. „Sirius Black, Regulus Black oder Tenebrus Black?"

„Ähm, Sirius Black.", antwortete Lily erstaunt über die ungewöhnliche Namenswahl dieser Familie.

Melanie pfiff leise. „Miss Evans..."

„Lily, bitte."

„Danke, dann sage bitte Melanie oder Mel.", lächelte sie. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dich vorwarnen."

„So?", fragte Lily perplex. „Warum?"

Ihr Gegenüber setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Schreibtisches und schlug die Beine über. „David hat bestimmt gesagt, dass, wer das Geschäft zuerst abschließt, befördert wird.", sah sie, sie wissend an.

„Ja, das hat er. Aber warum willst du mich warnen?"

„James und Sirius sind die besten Freunde. Sie kennen sich schon seit der Schulzeit.", erklärte Miss Mosag.

Lily blinzelte sie überrumpelt an. Das war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dachte Lily und Wut und Enttäuschung sammelte sich in ihrem Bauch. Sollte sie sich in diesem Mann wirklich so getäuscht haben?

„Ich denke, James wird Sirius anrufen und ihm erklären, dass er nicht an dich verkaufen soll. Oder zumindest den Deal hinaus zögern soll, bis er sein Geschäft mit... mit wem soll er eigentlich in Kontakt treten."

„Familie Longbottom.", antwortete Lily finster, doch plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Augusta!", rief sie, als wäre es ein Allheilmittel.

„Was ist mit Augusta Longbottom?", wollte Mel verwundert wissen.

„Augusta Longbottom ist die Cousine meiner Mutter! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!"

„Du ist gar keine Amerikanerin?"

„Nein.", lächelte sie. „Ich hab irgendwie den Akzent. Ich weiß."

„Ja, das hast du. Aber weißt du was nun wichtiger ist?", fragte ihre Kollegin eindringlich. „Du solltest zu den Longbottoms und mit ihnen sprechen. Was James kann, kannst du auch!"

Augenblicklich kramte Lily ihre Sachen zusammen, stoppte aber mittendrin. „Warum hilfst du mir? Wir kennen uns erst seit heute?"

„Es ist nur fair, dir zu erzählen, wie James sein kann. Ich wette, er ruft gerade in diesem Moment bei Black an."

Lily dachte wieder an den Blick, den sie geglaubt hatte wahrzunehmen und nickte. „Danke! Ich schulde dir was!", und sie war durch die Tür verschwunden.

Fünf Minuten später kam James, beladen mit drei Tassen Kaffee in das Büro. „Estelle hat wieder ewig gebraucht um Kaffee zu machen. Hier ist deiner, Mel," er stellte ihn auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und balancierte hinüber zu Lilys Tisch. „Und der von Miss Evans...wo ist Miss Evans?", fragte er erstaunt.

„James,", begann Melanie ernst. „Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen, es ist nur fair, dass ich es dir sage."

„Was denn Mel?"

„Lily kennt die Longbottoms sehr gut."

„Und warum sollte ich das wissen?", erkundigte er sich und nippte an seiner Tasse. „Ich kenne die Longbottoms auch ganz gut.", tat er diese Nachricht als unwichtig ab.

„Sie ist auf dem Weg zu Augusta,", ließ sich Mel nicht beirren und wusste, dass sie nun seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Um sie zu bitten, nicht an dich zu verkaufen, oder dich so lange hinzuhalten, bis sie ihr Geschäft mit Sirius Black abgeschlossen hat.", spielte sie ihre Karten aus.

James verschluckte sich plötzlich und hustete herzhaft. „Sie macht was?"

„Augusta Longbottom ist die Cousine ihrer Mutter. Die sind verwandt und Verwandte helfen sich. Sie wird Augusta bitten dich hinzuhalten."

Das macht sie, weil ich mich über ihren Akzent lustig gemacht habe, dachte er und Wut und Enttäuschung sammelte sich in seinem Bauch. Wie konnte ich mich nur so in ihr täuschen, dachte er.

„Du bist doch mit Sirius befreundet, oder?", riss ihn Mel aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, sehr gut sogar."

„Dann solltest du Lilian mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen. Das ist wirklich ein mieses Spiel, was sie da spielt. Gerade mal erst einen Tag da..."

„Ja, du hast Recht, Mel.", und James griff zum Hörer seines Telefons. „Ich schulde dir was.", sagte er und wählte Sirius' Nummer.


	2. Alles nur gespielt

_Servus!_

_Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Bitte macht mir eine Freude und schreibt eine Review._

_Danke!_

_Tanja_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Kapitel 2- Alles nur gespielt**

Lily ergriff den Türklopfer und schlug die eiserne, gewundene Schlange gegen die dunkle Haustür die ihre besten Tage bereits hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die schwarze Farbe war an manchen Stellen abgeplatzt und entblößte halb verwittertes Holz. Während sie wartete betrachtete sie skeptisch den vertrockneten Vorgarten.

Gestern hat es doch geregnet, grübelte sie und drückte den Klingelknopf als sich nichts zuregen schien. Als sie das kühle Metal berührte fühlte sie eine Gravur und bei näherem Hinsehen erblickte Lily wieder eine gewundene Schlange.

Was ist das denn für ein Kerl, schüttelte sie innerlich den Kopf und machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst.

Verzögert drang ein leises Klingeln an ihr Ohr und dann hörte sie Schritte. Drei Sekunden später wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und ein junger Mann, der nicht älter als sie selbst seien konnte sah ihr abschätzend, unter einem Schleier aus pechschwarzem Haar, entgegen.

„Ja?", fragte er gelangweilt und lehnte gegen den Türrahmen.

„Guten Tag.", grüßte Lily. „Mr. Sirius Black, nehme ich an?", erkundigte sie sich. „Mein Name ist Lilian Evans.", und sie reichte ihm ihre Rechte.

„Angenehm. Was führt Sie zu mir? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit.", grummelte er ihr entgegen bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte.

„Ich komme von Artemis & Verne um mir das Amulett anzusehen.", stellte sie sich weiter vor. „Ich bin ihr Verhandlungspartner.", lächelte sie charmant.

„Wenn das so ist, kommen Sie rein.", antwortete Sirius etwas freundlicher. Eigentlich hatte er geplant James' Arbeitskollegin so unhöflich wie möglich zu behandeln, doch irgendetwas ließ ihn von seinem Vorhaben abweichen.

„Vielen Dank.", lächelte Lily noch immer und trat an ihm vorbei in die dunkle Eingangshalle. Für einen kurzen Moment war alles schwarz, doch dann gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Finsternis. Ihr Blick schweifte über die vergilbten und mit unzähligen Portraits behangenen Wände. Es roch modrig und alt. Der Ort wirkte beklemmend und einschüchternd und sie wünschte sich sehnlich einen helleren, freundlicheren Raum.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte.", wies Sirius sie an und Lily folgte ihm den langen Flur entlang. Leise öffnete er eine Tür zu seiner linken und beide betraten, ganz zu Lilys Verblüffung, ein helles und freundliches Wohnzimmer. Große, sich bis zum Fußboden erstreckende Fenster waren geöffnet und ein sanfter Wind wehte durch den Raum.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch.", dirigierte er sie auf ein bequemes Sofa und setzte sich neben sie.

„Danke.", begann Lily ohne Umschweife. „Ich bin die Vermittlerin bei diesem Verkauf und mein Käufer wünscht eine schnelle Abwicklung des Geschäftes. ", noch immer lächelte sie betörend.

Sirius betrachtete sie eine Weile eingehend. Kein Wunder, James hat gesagt, ich soll die Finger still halten, beschwerte sich Padfoot im Geiste und verfluchte sich, dass er Prongs geschworen hatte nicht seinen Charme spielen zulassen.

„Mr. Black?", fragte Lily vorsichtig. Der junge Mann neben ihr schien irgendwie abwesend. Seine grau- blauen Augen sahen an ihr vorbei und starrten an die Wand hinter ihr.

„Mr. Black?", versuchte sie erneut und berührte ihn am Arm. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Wie?", schnappte Sirius zurück in die Realität.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Ja, was haben Sie gesagt?", blinzelte er.

Lily lächelte ihm nachsichtig zu. „Ich habe Sie gebeten mir das Amulett zuzeigen. Ich möchte es auf seine Echtheit überprüfen, wenn Sie gestatten."

„Ja, natürlich.", und er erhob sich beschwingt und ging zu einem Schrank. Kurz darauf kam er mit einer kleinen Schatulle zurück und platzierte sie direkt vor ihr.

Lily nahm ein Vergrößerungsglas aus ihrer Tasche, öffnete die Schatulle und nahm eine kleine runde Scheibe aus der, mit Samt ausgeschlagenen, Box.

Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über die alten vergessenen Inschriften. Der blutrote Rubin im inneren leuchtete ihr entgegen und vermittelte ein Gefühl von Schlachten, Hass und Besessenheit.

Doch Lily ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Professionell klemmte sie die Lupe vor ihr Auge und studierte das Amulett.

Kann das wirklich das Amulett von Asael sein, dachte sie und erinnerte sich daran was sie alles in Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste gehört hatte. Das Amulett war vor Jahrhunderten von einem Reisenden aus den Heiligen Stätten von Machian gestohlen worden und jetzt hielt sie es in ihren Händen. Mit allen Bluttaten die darauf lasteten. Allen Intrigen und Lügen.

Es muss das echte sein, stellte Lily nach ein paar Minuten fest, nachdem sie jede noch so kleine Kerbe im Metal untersucht hatte. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, jemand würde ganz nah bei ihr stehen und sie drehte ihren Kopf in Zeitlupe zur Seite. Auf einmal sah sie in gigantische grau-blaue Augen. Vor Schreck fiel ihr das Vergrößerungsglas aus ihrem zusammengekniffenen Auge und rollte unter den Tisch.

Sirius hatte sich von hinten über die Lehne gebeugt und ihr gespannt über die Schulter geschaut.

„Und? Was halten Sie von dem Amulett. Ist es Echt? Oder nicht?", fragte er gelassen, obwohl er ihr so nah war, dass er den angenehmen Duft ihres Parfüms wahrnahm.

„Aus meinen Erfahrungen heraus würde ich sagen, dass es echt ist.", bestätige sie charmant und tastete auf dem Fußboden nach ihrem Vergrößerungsglas.

„Ah!", strahlte Sirius. „Perfekt.", und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Wie lange besitzen Sie dieses Schmuckstück schon?", erkundige sich Lily, während sie die Echtheit schriftlich bestätigte.

„Ach, schon Ewigkeiten.", erzählte er bereitwillig. „Einer meiner Vorfahren hat es auf einer Reise gekauft. Seit dem ist es in Familienbesitz."

Lily schmunzelte vor sich hin, als er ihr diese Geschichte auftischte. Im Laufe der Jahre wurden ihr schon die tollsten Sachen erzählt.

Padfoot legte das Amulett zurück in die Schatulle, als es plötzlich wisperte.

„Verräter!"

Lily blickte auf. „Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Sirius lief puderrot an und klappte schnell den Deckel zu. „N- Nichts."

„Aber ich habe doch etwas wispern gehört."

„Wirklich?", fragte er. „Ich nicht."

Lily blickte ihn einen Moment eindringlich an. Irgendetwas war merkwürdig an diesem Sirius Black. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als sei er kein Muggel. Denn wie sollte ein Muggel an dieses Amulett kommen.

Doch erstmal schob sie diese Gedanken beiseite. Sie musste den Verkauf abwickeln und James übertrumpfen. Aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan.

Einmal war Sirius der Verkaufspreis zu niedrig, dann wollte er Bedenkzeit haben und dann blockte er ganz und gar.

„Mr. Black," begann Lily. „ich habe den Eindruck, als wollten Sie gar nicht verkaufen."

„Oh doch, dass will ich.

„Aber warum wollen Sie das Geschäft dann nicht so schnell wie möglich abwickeln?"

„Weil Sie vorher mit mir auf eine Party gehen sollen.", grinste Sirius und der Schalk huschte über sein Gesicht.

Lily überlegte einen Moment. Diese Wandlung war ihr gar nicht recht „Wann ist diese Party?", fragte sie trotzdem freundlich.

„In drei Tagen."

„Und danach unterschreiben Sie den Vertrag?"

„Ehrenwort!", schmunzelte ihr Gegenüber.

Lily strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite. Wieder lächelte sie betörend und blickte ihn bescheiden an. Es umgab sie diese Aura, in der man ihr eigentlich nichts abschlagen konnte; die einen sonst bewogen hätte gleich den Vertrag zu unterschrieben. Doch Sirius sah sie immun gegen jegliche solcher Versuche, eine Antwort erwartend, an.

Als Lily realisierte, dass ihre übliche Masche nicht zog atmete sie resignierend ein und aus.

„Na gut. Wo findet die Party statt?"

Sirius lächelte freudig. „Bei der Familie Bones. Wo soll ich Sie abholen?"

„Treffen wir uns doch dort.", schlug Lily vor. „Es wäre ein großer Umweg mich erst abzuholen."

„Wie Sie wünschen."

/o/

James sah am Haus hinauf und bemerkte, wie sich ein Vorhang bewegte.

Der Drachen hält also schon nach mir Ausschau, dachte er und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an Augusta Longbottoms grünes Kleid und ihren großen Hut, mit dem riesigen Kanarienvogel drauf. Wie Sirius zusagen pflegte.

Die Haustür wurde geöffnet und ein junger Mann mit dunklem, sorgsam gekämmtem Haar stand vor ihm.

„Hallo James.", begrüßte ihn dieser mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Hallo Frank. Wie geht's?", erkundigte sich James höflich. _Lily war also schon hier, _grummelte Prongs innerlich und machte sich für den Kampf bereit.

„Oh, ganz gut. Danke der Nachfrage.", lächelte er und trat ein Stück zur Seite. „Komm rein. Mom wartet schon auf dich.", und er wies ihm den Weg.

James folgte Frank den Flur entlang, während sich die Tür von selbst hinter ihnen schloss. Einige Portraits winkten Prongs zu. Ein kleines Mädchen machte verlegen einen Knicks vor ihm und ein älterer Mann zog seinen Hut.

Gemeinsam erklommen sie die Treppen, wichen der 14 Stufe aus, die immer knarrte und schlenderten zu Augustas persönlichem Salon.

„Mom, James ist hier.", informierte Frank überflüssigerweise Augusta Longbottom.

„Das dachte ich mir schon.", antwortete sie grantig.

Na dann auf in die Schlacht, dachte James und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Longbottom.", und er reicht ihr die Hand. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Wie es Hexen in meinem Alter eben so geht.", schüttelte sie seine Rechte.

„Mom!", sagte Frank ermahnend. „Bitte!", und er verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

James blickte sich kurz um. Er kannte diesen Salon sehr gut mit seinen schweren, grünen Samtvorhängen, hinter denen man sich prima verstecken konnte. Dem kleinen Branntloch im Teppich vor dem Kamin und der knarrenden Diele am hinteren Fenster, welches den Blick auf einen Garten frei gab.

Augusta trug wie immer das grüne Kleid.

Davon muss sie bestimmt hunderte haben, überlegte James und hielt auch nach der gigantischen roten _Handtasche_ Ausschau.

Der Hut mit dem monströsen Kanarienvogel lag sorgsam auf einer ebensogroßen Hutschachtel.

„So, da bist du.", begann Mrs Longbottom und deutete auf einen unbequemen Stuhl. Dabei gruben sich immer tiefere Linien um ihren Mund ein.

„Ja, da bin.", grinste er erfolglos, denn sein Gegenüber erwiderte nicht im Mindesten seine Höflichkeit. Im Gegenteil, sie blickte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue herrisch an.

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und kleine Staubkörnchen tanzten fröhlich durch das einfallende Sonnenlicht.

„Ähm, wollen wir?", fragte James vorsichtig und nahm ein paar Papiere aus seiner Tasche.

„Ja, warum nicht.", antwortete Augusta kurz angebunden und zauberte ein silbernes Armband aus den unzähligen Falten ihres Kleides hervor. In der Mitte hatte es ein gewundenes „H" und rechts und links davon reihten sich jeweils ein Adler, ein Dachs und auf der anderen Seite ein Griffin und eine Schlange auf.

Ohne ein Wort reichte sie es ihm und er nahm seine Lupe heraus.

„Ich weiß, dass es echt ist.", erklärte er. „Aber ich habe es schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Sehnsüchte betrachtete James die filigrane Arbeit und ärgerte sich, dass er es nicht kaufen konnte. Nun ja, kaufen hätte er es schon können, aber wie hätte er David erklären sollen, dass er dem besten Kunden von A & V ein Sammlerstück weggeschnappt hatte?

Vorsichtig platzierte er das Armband auf dem polierten Holztisch zwischen ihnen und bestätigte die Echtheit.

Beiläufig erwähnte er den Kaufpreis und Augusta schien nichts gegen den angebotenen Preis zuhaben.

„Ich habe den Vertrag schon mitgebracht. Mein Kunde hätte gerne eine schnelle Abwicklung.", flötete James, während Mrs Longbottom ihm gelangweilt zusah. Jedenfalls bis jetzt.

„Ich verkaufe jetzt noch nicht. Ich will noch etwas Bedenkzeit."

James tat überrascht. „Haben Sie doch etwas einzuwenden?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", antwortete sie mürrisch.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht recht... „, begann er, denn von Augusta hatte James mehr Einfallsreichtum erwartet. Doch sie unterbrach ihn ruppig.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Ich verkaufe in einer Woche. Guten Tag.", und sie erhob sich und rauschte aus dem Salon.

James blinzelte, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass diese betagte Frau so schnell verschwinden konnte. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter ihm und Frank betrat den Raum.

„Beachte Mom nicht. Es hat sie sehr aufgeregt, als Lily da war.", und er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich habe zu ihr gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du so etwas machst. Aber wenn es um Lily geht ...", er sah ihn vielsagend an. „... da sieht sie keinen Boden mehr im Kessel!"

„Wer hier mit diesem hinterhältigen Kram angefangen hat.", schnappte James. „Ich ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Das sagt Lily auch. Sie war so sauer! Das letzte Mal das ich sie so gesehen habe war, als ich mit dem Zauberstab gespielt habe und sie plötzlich blonde Haare hatte. Sie ist so stolz auf ihr rot."

James klappte plötzlich das Kinn runter. Warum war er nicht selber darauf gekommen?

„Moment mal.", begann er und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Lilian Evans ist... ist eine Hexe?"

„Ähm, ja. Wußtest du das nicht?", antwortete Frank etwas unwohl. James machte den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Moment vom Stuhl fallen.

„Nein, woher denn?", brauste er auf und verstummte augenblicklich. Auf seiner Stirn zeichneten sich tiefe Falten ab. Es sah aus als würde er angestrengt überlegen.

„Sie hat dich verhext und du hast es nicht gemerkt, stimmt's?", feixte Frank. Prongs sah ihn noch immer grübelnd an. Doch auf einmal riss er die Augen auf.

„Sie hat mich verhext!", antwortete er entrüstet. Ihn, ausgerechnet ihn, James Potter.

„Was hat Lily denn gemacht?", grinste sein Gegenüber.

„Ich glaube, sie hat mich mit Absicht lächerlich gemacht! Sie hat meinen Hosenstall offen gezaubert und ICH habe es nicht gemerkt!", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Ja, das ist Lily. Ich glaube sie ist das weibliche Gegenstück zu dir.", lachte Frank Longbottom lauthals. „Non- verbale Zaubersprüche sind ihre Spezialität. Bei ihr wäre ich vorsichtig."

James zog ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Das zahle ich ihr heim, dachte er. Das macht niemand ungestraft mit mir, egal ob sie hübsch ist oder nicht.

/o/

„Halt, Moment bitte!", rief Lily ein paar Meter vom Fahrstuhl entfernt. Sie wollte nicht auf den nächsten warten. Gerade war sie dazu verdammt worden, mit einem Kunden auszugehen, nur um den Vertrag so schnell wie möglich abwickeln zu können. Merlin allein wusste, was sie auf der Party erwarten würde.

Eigenwillig drängelte sie sich durch und betrat den Fahrstuhl.

„Wo möchten Sie hin?", fragte eine sanfte Männerstimme. Noch bevor Lily aufgesehen hatte, wusste sie wer gefragt hatte.

Da stand er vor ihr. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem verschmitzten Blick im Gesicht.

„In den dritten bitte.", antwortete sie und lächelte ebenfalls.

Vergessen waren alle Versprechen, die sie sich gegeben hatte, James Potter zur Rede zu stellen.

James beugte sich etwas nach vorne um den Knopf zu drücken und streifte dabei leicht ihren Arm.

„Wir fahren doch in denselben Stock.", unterbrach sie ihn.

Er antwortete ihr mit einem Lächeln und die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich.

Lily bekam eine Gänsehaut unter seinem Blick. Das war ihr nicht passiert seit... nein, eigentlich noch nie.

„Und, wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte sich Lily um Smalltalk bemüht. Was war los mit ihr? Noch vor einer Stunde hätte sie James in die nächste Woche hexen können und nun fragte sie ihn wie es ihm ging!

„Wollen wir nicht endlich zu den Vornamen wechseln?", bot er an. „Wir werden noch lange zusammen arbeiten und da finde ich es irgendwie angebrachter."

„Na gut.", antwortete sie. „Lily.", sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„James.", er nahm sie und wieder entstand dieser Augenblick wo sich beide tief in die Augen sahen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und Menschen drängelten hinein. Lily musste einen Schritt auf James zu machen um nicht angerempelt zu werden. Doch nun stand sie eng an James gepresst. Seine warmen braunen Augen ruhten auf ihren smaragdgrünen und sie versanken in den Blicken des anderen.

James' Herz schlug schneller, als er ihren Duft einatmete und ließ ihn vergessen, dass er ihr noch vor einer Stunde die Meinung sagen wollte. Irgendwie schien die Temperatur anzusteigen. Die Luft war so aufgeladen... es knisterte um sie herum.

Nein, jemand raschelte mit einer Tüte.

„Bing". Sie hatten den dritten Stock erreicht und die Menschen strömten aus dem engen Raum. Ganz in eine Ecke gedrängt standen sie noch immer und hielten die Hände.

„Ich... ich glaube wir sind da.", sagte James langsam.

„Glaubst du?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ja, ich kann Estelle sehen, wie sie uns anstarrt."

Mit einem Mal ließen beide los. Die Realität hatte sie wieder erreicht.

Schweigend betraten sie den dritten Stock und eilten in ihr Büro. James und Lily spürten den bohrenden Blick der Empfangsdame in ihrem Rücken.

Das gibt bestimmt Gerüchte, dachte James und schloss eilends die Bürotür hinter sich.

Melanie saß an ihrem Schreibtische und tippte etwas in den Computer.

Als ihre Kollegen eintraten sah sie die leicht geröteten Gesichter und sie lächelte ihnen wissend entgegen. Ihr Plan funktionierte. Sie hatte darauf vertraut, dass es James und Lily nicht fertig brachten sich gegenseitig zur Rede zustellen und bis jetzt hatte alles funktioniert.

Das läuft besser als ich dachte, feixte sie in sich hinein und änderte einige Dinge an dem Vertrag ab, den sie schon bald abschließen würde.

James hatte hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz genommen und brütete dem Anschein nach über einem Auktionskatalog. Doch in Wahrheit ohrfeigte er sich innerlich, dass er Lily nicht gleich alles heimgezahlt hatte. Im Fahrstuhl hätte er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Stattdessen werfe ich mich ihr praktisch an den Hals, dachte er. Ob sie einen Zauber an mir benutzt, grübelte er weiter und dachte an alle möglichen Sprüche die er je in der Bücherei in Hogwarts gefunden hatte. Doch er konnte sich an keinen erinnern, der einen so verhexte und alle Vorhaben, die man hatte vergessen ließ. Imperius vielleicht, aber den hätte er ohne Probleme überwunden.

Während er so nachdachte nahm der Plan, es Lily heimzuzahlen gestallt an. Das würde sie ihm büßen!

Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und der Himmel tauchte am Horizont in ein zartes Lila. Ein einzelner Stern war schon zusehen. Die Venus, wie Lily wusste. Sie streckte sich kurz und blickte auf. Melanie war schon gegangen und James brütete jetzt über einem dicken Ordner. Langsam stand sie auf.

„James?"

Er blickte über seine Brille hinweg und sah sie fragend an.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich glaube wir sind die letzten im Büro.", antwortete sie und kramte ein paar Dinge in ihre Handtasche, während er auf seine Uhr sah. Darauf hatte James gewartet.

„Ja, ich komm auch mit."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro. Es war wirklich niemand mehr auf diesem Stockwerk. Wie konnte es passieren, dass ihnen das nicht aufgefallen war?

Als sie in den Fahrstuhl traten drückte Lily den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss. Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich und es ging abwärts. Aber nur ein Stück, denn dann zuckte ein Lichtblitz auf und es wurde dunkel. Im gleichen Moment stoppte der Fahrstuhl.

„Was...?", begann Lily verblüfft. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet zum Feierabend bleibe ich im Fahrstuhl stecken, dachte sie. Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen.

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich den Monteur rufen.", sagte James und etwas an seiner Stimme war anders. Irgendwie höher als sonst und als wäre er gerade gerannt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sie sich in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„N... N... Nein.", brachte Prongs gerade so heraus.

„Was... was ist!", fragte Lily alarmiert.

„Ich...", James' Stimme versagte ganz.

Lily suchte in der Dunkelheit nach ihm. Er stand gedrängt in einer Ecke.

„Was ist mit dir?", sie fühlte nach ihm. Eine Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust, die andere tastete zu seinem Gesicht.

„Ich... ich kann nicht... in engen R- Räumen sein.", atmete James schnell.

„Oh nein! Du hast Klaustrophobie!", rief Lily in Panik. Sie konnte Schweiß auf James' Gesicht fühlen und er zitterte. Sein Brustkorb ging schnell auf und ab.

„Oh nein, was soll ich nur machen?", sprach sie mit sich selber. Fieberhaft suchte sie in den Tiefen ihres Geistes nach einem natürlichen Mittel James zu helfen. Aber es fiel ihr einfach nicht ein!

Es hilft nichts, dachte sie. Ich muss es tun. Ich muss ihm helfen.

„James, egal was ich jetzt mache, du sagst niemandem ein Wort. Oder ich muss dein Gedächtnis modifizieren."

„Wa... wa... was?"

„Du wirst sehen. Ganz ruhig. Gleich geht es dir besser."

James konnte sie in ihrer Handtasche kramen hören. Eigentlich tat es ihm schon wieder leid, dass er es ihr auf diesem Weg heimzahlte. Er hatte ihre Berührungen genossen, aber wenn das hier raus kam würde es das auf ewig gewesen sein.

„Ah, da ist er!"

„Lumos.", sagte sie und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erleuchtete.

„Was... was...", stammelte er und Angst zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab.

„Alles ist in Ordnung James, Gleich wird es dir besser gehen.", versuchte sie ihn erneut zu beruhigen.

Doch er sah nur noch gehetzter aus.

Lily bekam panische Angst, als sie ihn so betrachtete. Was, wenn der Zauber nicht wirkte. Ging das überhaupt?

„Gleich geht... es d- dir bess- ...er.", stotterte sie. „Sed-----„

„Sedativus.", antwortete James an ihrer Stelle ganz ruhig.

Lily sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er sah wieder ganz normal aus. Er zitterte nicht mehr, hatte keinen Schweiß mehr auf der Stirn und lehnte lässig an der Wand.

Perplex ließ sie von ihm ab und trat ein Stück zurück. „Was!", schrie sie fast.

„Sedativus.", sagte er erneut und nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus. „Finite Incantatem.", sprach er weiter und das Licht ging wieder an und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

Lily blickte ihn noch immer überrumpelt an, doch nachdem sie zweimal geblinzelt hatte veränderte sich ihr Blick. James kannte sie erst seit einem Tag, aber selbst in seinen wildesten Träumen hätte er sich nicht vorstellen können, sie je so wütend zusehen.

„Du hast das alles hier inszeniert!", rief sie tobend. „Du wusstest, dass ich eine Hexe bin und hast mich so... verdammt! Du hast mir Angst gemacht!", und sie schlug ihn gegen die Schulter.

„Aua!", protestierte Prongs. „Das war für die Sache mit dem Hosenstall!", erklärte er ihr und rieb sich die Stelle, wo sie ihn getroffen hatte.

„Dagegen war mein Streich eine Kleinigkeit!", verteidigte sie sich. „Du hast mich außerdem provoziert! Du brauchtest diesen Denkzettel!"

James betrachtete sie eingehend. Ihre Wangen waren so rot wie ihre Haare und ihre Augen hatten den Anschein, als würden sie jeden Moment Feuer sprühen. Vielleicht bin ich doch zu weit gegangen, überlegte er kurz.

„Sind wir jetzt quitt?", fragte er und ignorierte ihre letzte Bemerkung.

Noch immer wutschnaubend sah sie ihn an. „Darüber macht man keine Witze. Ich hatte ernsthaft vor dich zuretten!"

„Das werde ich dir auf Ewig nicht vergessen.", antwortete er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte sie ihm schon zu lächeln, aber der Ärger gewann wieder die Oberhand. „Verdammt! Hättest du dir nicht was anderes ausdenken können?", und sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Irgendwie wirkte sie bedrohlich auf James.

Mittlerweile waren sie im Erdgeschoss angekommen.

Noch immer hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Hand.

„Lily mach keine Dummheiten.", mahnte er.

„Geh mir aus den Augen.", fauchte sie und es erinnerte sie sehr an ihre Katze. Um diesen Satz zu unterstreichen sprühten Funken aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes.

„Ach komm schon...", startete er einen versöhnlichen Versuch.

„Verschwinde!", hisste sie erneut.

James blickte sie kurz an und disapparierte, bevor sie ihn noch verhexen konnte.

/o/

Lily lief wie ein Berserker die Straßen entlang. Menschen, die ihr auf den Bürgersteigen entgegen kamen stoben wie ein Blätterhaufen auseinander, durch den gerade der Wind gefegt war. Ich habe nichts gegen einen guten Streich, wenn er lustig ist, grummelte sie. Aber den Stunt, den James gerade abgezogen hat... der war einfach unter der Gürtellinie!

Sie merkte gar nicht wie schnell sie bei ihrer Wohnung angekommen war. Wütend stapfte sie die Treppe hinauf und dann hörte sie es. Musik! Laute nervende Musik.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, stöhnte sie und schloss auf.

Minerva sprang ihr entgegen und schlich um ihre Beine. Lily kraulte ihre Katze hinter den Ohren.

„Weißt du was Minnie, du kannst dem Nachbarn alles vor die Türe legen was du fängst. Ich belohne dich auch dafür.", säuselte sie dem Vierbeiner ins Ohr.

Ein dankbares Miauen erklang, gefolgt von einem noch lauteren Schnurren.

„Und jetzt brauche ich ein Entspannungsbad.", erklärte sie und Minerva folgte ihr ins Bad.


	3. Tanz auf dem Vulkan

_Halli hallo._

_Juhu, endlich geht es weiter. Ich hoffe, ihr habt mich vermisst. grins Habe echt viel zutun, somit tut mir leid das ihr so lange warten musstet. Aber nun geht es weiter._

_For my english reader. I'm sorry about the delay. I already send chapter two to my beta weeks ago. I don't know when she will send it back to me. But I hope it will be soon. Please be patient._

_Tanja_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 3- Tanz auf dem Vulkan**

James schlug die Augen auf, als ein sanftes melodisches Geräusch erklang. Schwerfällig tastete er auf seinem Nachtschrank umher, bis er seinen Wecker fand.

Ohne darauf zu achten wie er aussah kletterte er aus dem Bett. Es war kurz nach fünf und nur ganz langsam verschwand das dunkle blau der Nacht, um dem neuen Morgen platz zumachen.

Niemand war um diese Zeit im Haus schon wach, selbst nicht Mrs Easton. Warum war er so früh aufgestanden? Ganz einfach, zweimal in der Woche ging er frühs mit Sirius zum joggen und jetzt um diese Zeit wollte er die Zeitung holen. Denn wie James wusste, kam genau um diese Uhrzeit die Muggelzeitung.

Mit unscharfem Blick, weil er seine Brille nicht aufgezogen hatte, lief er durch seine Wohnung. In T-Shirt und Boxershorts öffnete er seine Tür und trat auf die Schwelle. Augenblicklich zog er schnell seinen rechten Fuß zurück. Da lag etwas weiches mit... Federn oder Fell? Angeekelt beugte er sich hinunter und konnte trotz des leicht verschwommenen Blicks die Umrisse eines toten Vogels erkennen.

„EEWWWW!", beschwerte sich James lauthals. „Das ist ja ekelhaft.", und er untersuchte gleich darauf seine Fußsohle auf eventuelle Vogelreste. Als er nichts dergleichen sah schritt er darüber hinweg und holte die Morgenzeitung. Als er an der Tür seiner Nachbarin vorbei ging erklang ein gehässiges „miau". James blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Unmöglich, dachte er. Die Katze kann das nicht mit Absicht getan haben, und er ging weiter. Jedoch, als James wieder die Treppen hinauf kam hörte er die Katze erneut. Eindeutig hisste dieses Biest und es erinnerte ihn an den Kater in Alice im Wunderland. Lacht die über mich, überlegte er skandalös. Aber er wurde sich im gleichen Moment bewusst, dass Katzen ganz bestimmt nicht lachen könnten und er ging zu seiner Wohnung, schritt über den toten Vogel hinweg und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Kurze Zeit später verließ James seine Wohnung und joggte zu dem nicht weit entfernten Sportplatz. Die Straßenlaternen gingen aus, als er die Hälfte des Weges geschafft hatte. Kühle Morgenluft schlug ihm ins Gesicht und James merkte wie sein Körper langsam erwachte. Nicht, das er nach dem unglücklichen Zufall mit dem toten Vogel nicht wach gewesen wäre, doch klare, kalte Frühlingsluft war eindeutig eine angenehmere Methode.

Während er seinen Weg fortsetzte ging ihm die Katze nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte auf den Briefkasten seiner Nachbarin geschaut, aber es war noch kein Namensschild angebracht. Auch neben dem Klingelknopf klaffte gähnende Leere. Vielleicht sollte ich mich mal vorstellen, überlegte James, verwarf aber diesen Gedanken weil er darauf vertraute seine Nachbarin schon bald zu sehen. Sie wohnt schließlich erst 2 Tage neben mir, versicherte er sich.

Schon von fern erkannte er Sirius am Eingang des Sportplatz stehen. Er hatte sich eine dunkelgrüne Wollmütze aufgesetzt und seine mittellangen Haare darunter gezwängt. Dazu trug er eine schwarze Trainingsjacke und kurze Hosen, die seine weißen Beine hervor stechen ließen.

„Padfoot, warum hast du nicht noch einen Schal und Handschuhe angezogen um von deinen kalkfarbenen Beinen abzulenken. Das schwarz unterstreicht nicht gerade deinen beneidenswerten Teint.", bemerkte James und trat auf der Stelle.

Sirius grinste. „Autsch, das hat wehgetan. Aber ich gehe hier auf keinen Ball, da muss mir niemand schmachtend zu Füßen liegen.", feixte er. „Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Schlechte Nacht gehabt und keinen Schönheitsschlaf bekommen?", fragte er und beide betraten die Laufbahn.

„Wenn es nur ein schlechte Nacht gewesen wäre. Eher ein schlechter Tag.", erklärte sein Freund und sie überholten spielend eine ältere Dame, die die Außenbahn entlang schlich.

„Noch mal autsch. Probleme mit deiner bezauberten Kollegin?", grinste Padfoot und zog die Mütze etwas tiefer, um sich gegen die kühle Luft zu schützen. James beäugte ihn ungläubig dabei, beantwortete aber seine Frage.

Zwischendurch mussten sie stoppen, weil Sirius einen Lachanfall hatte, als er von der Hosenstall- Geschichte hörte und von James' Klaustrophobischen Anfall.

„... und nun lässt mich der Drachen eine Woche lang warten.", endete Prongs.

„Uff, das ist schlecht.", antwortete sein Mitläufer etwas atemlos.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich deiner Lilian gesagt habe, dass ich verkaufe wenn sie mit mir zu der Party von den Bones kommt."

James sah ihn erschrocken an. „Du hast was!", echote es über die Laufbahn und im Hintergrund schreckten Krähen auf.

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du deine Klienten wieder um den Finger wickelst.", verteidigte sich Sirius. „Schließlich machst du das sonst auch."

„Padfoot!", rang Prongs um Beherrschung. „Wir reden hier von Augusta Longbottom! Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du mal..."

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!", unterbrach er ihn. „Das war mein Trauma bis ich nach Hogwarts kam und McGonagall als Hauslehrerin hatte!"

James grinste, aber hörte kurz darauf wieder auf.

„Aber was mach ich nun? Wie ich dich kenne hast du es ihr geschworen, stimmts?"

„Jepp."

„Ach verdammt! Warum musst du nur so ehrlich sein und immer zu deinem Wort stehen!"

„Du hast mich so erzogen.", schoss Sirius zurück.

„Klar, schiebe einfach alles auf mich.", schnaufte James resignierend.

„Mach ich doch... aber weißt du was. Frank wird seine Mutter schon belabern.", munterte Padfoot ihn auf und blieb stehen. „Komm, lass uns Schluss machen. Ich bekomme schon Seitenstechen."

Sein Freund grinste. „Das waren vielleicht 20 Minuten."

„Reicht doch. Zuviel ist ungesund."

„Wenn du das auch auf andere Dinge anwenden würdest."

„Mach ich doch auch. Aber glaub mir, Frank wird dich nicht hängen lassen!"

/o/

Als Lily ihre Wohnung verließ konnte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen und bestaunte den toten Vogel vor der Türe ihres Nachbarn. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Minnie.", lobte sie ihre Katze und graulte diese hinter den Ohren. Gemächlich setzte sich Minnie auf die Türschwelle, während Lily die Wohnungstür schloss.

„Ich bin gegen 17 Uhr wieder da, Minnie. Hab einen schönen Tag.", und sie wuschelte das letzte Mal durch das dichte Fell.

Mit einem Miauen verabschiedete sich die Katze und Lily verließ das Haus.

Sie war gerade um die nächste Straßenecke gebogen, als James aus der anderen Richtung kam. Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht und er atmete tief. Trotz allem sprintete er die Treppen hinauf. Als er die letzte Stufe erklommen hatte sah er das gigantische Fellknäul auf dem Abtreter sitzen.

Mit spielerischen Bewegungen wippte der Schwanz der Katze auf und ab. Beide beäugten sich eingehend und abschätzend.

„So, das warst du.", grinste James und ging in die Knie.

Die große Katze ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sie schien ihn regelrecht zu mustern.

James streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und Minerva schnupperte daran. Die Katze erinnerte ihn mehr an einen monströsen Kniesel, mit ihrem buschig getigerten Fell, den großen Pfoten. Ihren großen Ohren, der kleinen pinken Nase und ihren grünen, leuchtenden Augen. Diese Augen erinnerten James an jemanden, aber ihm fiel das Gesicht dazu nicht ein.

Vorsichtig streichelte er über den großen Kopf und über den Rücken, als er ein Halsband bemerkte, das tief unter dem dichten Fell vergraben war.

„Da schauen wir mal wem du gehörst.", sagte er beschwingt und legte das Halsband frei. Nur leider stand da nicht der Name der Besitzerin, sondern der Name der Katze.

_Minerva_

Prongs zuckte zusammen und ließ augenblicklich von dem Halsband ab. Beinahe wäre er nach hinten umgefallen, aber er fing sich noch mit den Händen ab.

Das konnte nicht McGonagall sein. Er hatte sie schon in ihrer Animagusgestalt gesehen und so hatte sie definitiv nicht ausgesehen. Außerdem unterrichtete sie noch, da war sich James sicher. Erst vor einiger Zeit hatte ihm Molly Weasley voller Stolz erzählt, dass schon ihr zweiter Sohn nach Gryffindor gekommen war.

„Wer gibt dir nur so einen Namen?", fragte James verblüfft. „Deine Besitzerin muss wirklich alt und senil sein."

Minnie fauchte zur Antwort drohend und legte die Ohren an.

„Ho, immer ruhig.", hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Deine Besitzerin ist nicht alt und senil. Im Gegenteil, sie ist total hübsch und einfach hinreißend!"

„Miau"

„Sag mal redest du mit mir?"

„Miau"

James blinzelte kurz. Ich bin eindeutig zu früh aufgestanden, dachte er und fuhr mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. Oder Lily hat mich verhext und jetzt habe ich Halluzinationen.

Schwerfällig richtete er sich wieder auf und ging zu seiner Wohnungstür.

„Aber den toten Vogel räumst du wieder weg, ja?"

Minerva sah ihn einfach nur an und wieder bewegte sich ihr buschiger Schwanz auf und ab.

Prongs schloss die Tür auf und verschwand in der Wohnung.

Minnie hingegen erhob sich und trippelte die Stufen hinunter, um einen weiteren Vogel zu fangen, oder vielleicht auch eine Maus. Mal sehen was ihr so unter dem Holunderbusch im Nachbargarten über den Weg lief.

/o/

Lily ordnete einige Unterlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Wie schaffe ich das nur, dass es nach zwei Tagen auf meinem Schreibtisch schon aussieht, als hätte sich ein Niffler durch gewühlt. Gedankenverloren schüttelte sie ihren Kopf als ein Geräuschvolles „Knack" ertönte und James vor ihr appariert war. Für einen kurzen Moment war Lily versucht ihn zu Recht zuweisen, dass er hier im Büro so leichtfertig apparierte, doch als sie seinen Blick sah verwarf sie diesen Gedanken augenblicklich.

„Guten Morgen, Lily.", grüßte er verlegen und fuhr sich durch sein, ohnehin schon strubbeliges Haar.

„Morgen James.", antwortete sie frostiger als sie es eigentlich wollte und er zuckte bei ihrem Tonfall zusammen.

„Lily, das von gestern Abend... tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass das zu Weit ging."

Erstaunt blickte sie wieder von ihrem Schreibtisch auf. Das letzte was sie erwartet hatte war, dass James sich bei ihr entschuldigen würde.

„Na ja, mein Streich war...", begann sie verlegen, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Nein, ich hatte es verdient.", versank er völlig in Demut und seine haselnussbraunen Augen schauten sie traurig an.

Eines muss man ihm lasse, überlegte Lily. Sich entschuldigen und Mitleid erregen kann er wirklich gut, schmunzelte sie. Da hat er bestimmt noch Übung aus seiner Schulzeit.

„Ist in Ordnung.", sagte sie freundlicher. „Ich glaube wir sollten noch mal vollkommen von vorne Anfangen.", bot sie an. „Vergessen wir einfach, dass du Sirius..."

Melanie ergriff eilig die Türklinke und öffnete die Bürotür. Augenblicklich verstummte Lily.

„Guten Morgen.", wünschte Mel fröhlich, doch innerlich raste ihr Herz vor Aufregung. Das war knapp, dachte sie und klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter, dass sie sich entschlossen hatte an der Tür zu lauschen, als sie ein lautes Geräusch gehört hatte, dass wie ein Krachen geklungen hatte. Melanie war davon ausgegangen, dass sich beide nun richtig zoffen würden und Lily etwas aus Zorn zerbrochen hatte, aber das sie sich aussprechen wollten hatte sie nicht erwartet. Das hätte auch schief gehen können, atmete sie tief durch.

„Morgen.", murmelten ihre beiden Kollegen und James setzte sich eilig hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

War ja klar, dass sich beide nicht vor mir unterhalten, lachte Melanie in Gedanken. Die sind so berechenbar, und sie setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

Der Vormittag verging wie im Flug. Lily und James warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu, immer wenn der andere nicht hin sah.

Lily verfluchte in Gedanken Melanie, weil sie in ihr Gespräch mit James hinein geplatzt war. Wir hätten uns aussprechen können, stöhnte sie innerlich. Dann wäre alles viel einfacher. Dann könnten wir uns ganz normal unterhalten, wie Kollegen. Wir würden uns nicht anschweigen und ich könnte mehr über ihn erfahren. Träumerisch betrachtete sie seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Wie es wohl ist in seinen Armen zu liegen grübelte sie weiter und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Warum sitzt Mel nur hier im Büro, ärgerte sich James und betrachtete Lily, die gerade aufgestanden war um etwas in einem Ordner zu suchen. Er versuchte sich ihre Erscheinung genau einzuprägen. Ihre schlanke Gestalt wurde von einer cremfarbenen Seidenbluse und einem Knielangen schwarzen Rock umhüllt. Prongs' Blick wanderte über ihren Körper bis hinunter zu ihren zierlichen Füßen. Er wusste, dass sie ihm trotz ihrer hohen Schuhe gerade so unter das Kinn reichte und er fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte Lily in den Armen zuhalten. Ihren Körper zu spüren und ihren Duft einzuatmen. Ich könnte jetzt mit Lily reden und sie vielleicht zum Essen einladen. Aber nein, Melanie sitzt hier wie ein Drachen auf seinen Eiern und rührt sich nicht. Warum ist der Imperius nur verboten? Jetzt könnte ich ihn echt gebrauchen.

James überlegte sich gerade wie er Lily am besten zum Essen einladen könnte, als sein Telefon klingelte.

„James Potter.", meldete er sich.

„Hier ist Frank.", antwortete eine bekannte Stimme.

„Hey Frank, wie geht es dir?"

Lily horchte plötzlich auf. Wie auch Melanie.

„Aha. Mhhh.", brummte James. „Überraschungen? Ich habe heute schon mit einer Katze geredet. Heute überrascht mich nichts mehr.", lachte er und Lily konnte nicht anders und betrachtete ihn sehnsüchtig. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam über sein Gesicht, seinen Hals. Bewunderte wieder den muskulösen Oberkörper und... dann war der Schreibtisch im Weg. Verdammt!

Warum kann ich keine Okklumentik, dachte Lily entnervt. Da wüsste ich was in James vor sich geht.

Aber leider konnte sie keine Gedanken lesen, wie Muggel es ausdrückten und so horchte sie gespannt auf die spärlichen Antworten, die James gab.

„Wow, auf drei Tage!", entfuhr es Lilys Kollegen.

Oh mist, dachte sie und schloss entnervt die Augen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er wird den Vertrag am selben Tag abschließen wie ich. Da kommt es auf die Sekunde an. Oh man, ich hasse Stress, stöhnte sie und war nahe daran ihren Kopf kraftlos auf die Tischplatte fallen zulassen. Ich sollte Frank bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in ein Häufchen Asche verwandeln, beschloss sie.

Lily sah wie James selbstzufrieden den Hörer auflegte und sie grinsend ansah.

Das ist genau der richtige Augenblick feixte Mel. „Wollt ihr auch Kaffee?", erkundigte sie sich und stand auf. Auf zur nächsten Runde, jetzt sprechen sie sich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr aus. Jetzt muss ich wohl eher aufpassen, dass sie sich nichts gegenseitig antun, überlegte Melanie gehässig.

„Ähm, ja.", antwortete Lily. „Mit Milch bitte."

„Und du James?", fragte sie zuckersüß.

„Ich nichts, danke.", lehnte er ab.

Melanie verschwand aus dem Büro und Stille breitete sich wieder aus. Bis James das Wort ergriff.

„Was wolltest du vorhin sagen, bevor Mel kam?", er lehnte sich selbstsicher auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ähm, wir sollten noch mal von vorne anfangen. Wir werden den Vertrag nun beide am selben Tag abschließen, da stehen wir dann wohl auf einer Stufe.", lächelte sie, jedoch wollte sie Sirius Blacks Unterschrift am liebsten schon um Mitternacht unter dem Vertrag sehen.

„Wir haben die Verträge am selben Tag in der Tasche, aber wer von uns wird eher die Unterschrift haben?", schien James ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", schmunzelte Lily.

Prongs studierte sie eingehend. „Du glaubst, du gibst den Vertrag eher ab.", sagte er ihr auf den Kopf zu und sie schluckte schwer. Ist mein Gesichtsausdruck so verräterisch, grübelte Lily. „Nein, das habe ich nicht geglaubt.", widersprach sie ihm schnell, jedoch zu schnell.

James sah sie wissend an. „Was hältst du von einer Wette.", bot er an. „Um dem Ganzen noch einen angenehmen Beigeschmack zu geben."

Lily überlegte eine Sekunde. „Okay! Der Einsatz?"

„Etwas was wir normalerweise nicht machen würden."

Auf ihrer Stirn zeichneten sich kleine Falten ab, als sie überlegte. Doch das war die Gelegenheit das unangenehme mit dem angenehmen zu verbinden. „Ich hab's. Mir scheint, dass du selber nicht oft kochst. Jedenfalls nicht wie Muggel.", sagte sie triumphierend. „Wenn ich schneller bin musst du für mich kochen."

James sah sie gequält an. In allen Punkten hatte sie leider Recht. Wie Muggel kochen? Habe ich das überhaupt schon mal gemacht, überlegte er; doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er sich etwas für Lily überlegen musste.

„Machst du eigentlich regelmäßig Sport?", fragte er.

Lily ahnte böses. Sie hatte zwar eine gute Figur, aber die hatte ihr Merlin von Anfang an gegeben. Sport? Ein Fremdwort für sie. „Nein, eigentlich nicht.", antwortete sie zögerlich.

James grinste gehässig. „Ich gehe zwei Mal in der Woche joggen. Ich würde mich sehr über deine Begleitung freuen.

„OK.", antwortete sie in der festen Überzeugung zu gewinnen. „Mein Hexenehrenwort gegen dein Zaubererehrenwort."

„Na gut.", sagte er und nahm seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Schreibtisch. Auch Lily hatte ihren aus ihrer Handtasche heraus gekramt.

„Ehrenwort.", sagten beide und aus zwei Richtungen schossen goldene und silberne Strahlen aufeinander zu. Sie verschlangen sich ineinander und genau in dem Moment, als Melanie mit dem Kaffee herein kam explodierten sie.

Hastig versteckten Lily und James ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Was war das?", fragte Mel erstaunt.

„Da hat was aus dem Nachbargebäude gespiegelt.", log James blitzschnell.

„Schon wieder?", wollte sie wissen.

Lily sah James fragend an. Anscheinend war Melanie nicht das erste Mal in einen Zauber hinein geplatzt.

/o/

Sirius wartete gespannt vor dem Haus der Bones. Nervös richtete er noch einmal seine Fliege. Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit war er überpünktlich und nun wartete er auf Lily. James würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er sie hätte warten lassen.

Was wird das heute Abend nur werden, grübelte Padfoot und grüßte einen Mann und eine Frau, die die Stufen zum Haus erklommen. Die Party war schon in vollem Gange und er ahnte böses. Die Partys bei den Bones waren berüchtigt und wie jedes Jahr würde auch James kommen und gemeinsam mit ihm die Gesellschaft aufmischen. Hoffte er zumindest.

Lichter von einem Auto kamen langsam näher und letztendlich vor dem Haus zum stehen. Die Tür des Black cab öffnete sich und ein Fuß erschien, dann ein zweiter und dann stieg die Person vollständig aus. Obwohl nur eine altersschwache Laterne den Bürgersteig beleuchtete verschlug es Sirius die Sprache. Wie würde Lily ohne den langen schwarzen Umhang aussehen?

„Guten Abend.", grüßte sie und lächelte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin."

„Das macht nichts.", sammelte sich Padfoot wieder und bot ihr den Arm.

Lily betrachtete ihn eingehend. Er trug einen Festumhang und jetzt wurde ihr alles klar. Warum war sie nicht selber darauf gekommen.

„Werden heute Abend auch Muggel da sein?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

„Nein, geschlossene Zauberergesellschaft.", antwortete Sirius fröhlich.

Er weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin, überlegte Lily. James hat also mit ihm geredet.

„Wird James heute Abend auch hier sein?", erkundigte sie sich weiter.

„Ja, er wird etwas später vorbei schauen und dann mischen wir wieder die Party auf.", grinste er und sie lächelte.

Sirius klingelte und nach zwei Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür.

Lily konnte niemanden erkennen und so leuchtete ihr ein, dass diesen Abend wohl mehrere Hauselfen unsichtbar ihre Arbeit verrichteten.

„Darf ich Ihnen den Umhang abnehmen?", fragte Sirius und stellte sich bereit hinter sie.

„Danke.", und Lily löste den Verschluss. Als Padfoot sie vollends aus ihrem Umhang befreit hatte starrte er sie geschockt an. Sie trug ein olivefarbenes langes Seidenkleid, das bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen anders schimmerte, in ihrem Genick von zwei Diamanten zusammen gehalten wurde und ihre schlanke Figur fließend umschmeichelte. Doch das war es nicht, was ihm, Sirius Black die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Vielmehr war es der entblößte Rücken, der sich vom Nacken bis kurz über das Steißbein erstreckte. Sirius schluckte schwer und drehte sich schnell um.

Nur nicht hinsehen, dachte er. Nur nicht hinsehen. Das ist alleine James' Terrain. Hoffentlich ist Marlene da damit ich mich ablenken kann, betete Sirius zu Merlin.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Lily und lächelte ihm zu.

„Ja, gerne.", Sirius wandte sich zu ihr und bot ihr wieder seinen Arm.

Zusammen betraten sie den Salon und Lily nahm die Atmosphäre augenblicklich in sich auf. Die hohen dunkelgrünen Wände säumten alte Gemälde, die von schweren goldenen Rahmen umrandet waren. Die Decke war mit ausladenden Stuckarbeiten verziert und schwere Teppiche verdeckten teilweise das glänzende Mahagoniparkett. Wuchtige Sessel und Vitrinen riefen dem Betrachter in Erinnerung, wie Geschichtsträchtig dieser Raum sein musste. Wie viele wichtige Entscheidungen hier getroffen wurden konnte sie nur erahnen und Lily ließ sich von dem Gefühl berieseln und bestärken. Das war ihr Abend, das wusste sie.

Lily sah sofort, dass ein Vergrößerungszauber auf dem Haus lag, denn von außen hätte niemand erwartet so viele Leute auf einem Fleck zu sehen. Warmes Licht aus einer versteckten Quelle beleuchtete die schwarzen Festumhänge der Herren und die farbigen Kleider oder Festumhänge der Frauen.

Padfoot war sich peinlich genau bewusst, dass Lilian und er von allen gemustert wurden. Sicherlich fragten sich alle, wer wohl die junge Frau war, die ihn begleitete, wo er sie kennen gelernt hatte und vor allem in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen.

Erhobenen Hauptes mischten sie sich unter die Gesellschaft und Sirius hatte alle Hände voll zutun, Lily jedem vorzustellen, der ihn begrüßte und neugierig ansah. Padfoot kam sich vor, als sei er auf einem Debütantinnenball und atmete erleichtert auf, als Frank Longbottom mit seiner Freundin Alice und seiner Mutter kam und die Sache in die Hand nahm.

In sicherem Abstand saß Sirius entspannend in einem der gemütlichen Sessel, mit einem Feuerwhisky in der Hand und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als seine Begleiterin von mehreren Zauberern und Hexen in unsinnige Gespräche verwickelt wurde. Augusta stand bewachend neben ihrem Schützling und achtete darauf, dass ihr niemand zu nahe kam.

Wie ein Wachdrachen, dachte er und verkniff sich ein lautes Lachen.

„Wo hast du Lilian gelassen?", fragte ein Stimme und Padfoot wandte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um.

„Prongs! Es wurde ja Zeit, dass du endlich kommst. Ich habe mich schon gelangweilt."

„Du und gelangweilt?"

„Ja, mit mir beschäftigt sich niemand.", beschwerte sich Sirius.

„Oh," schmunzelte James. „Hat der große schwarze Hund keinen zum spielen gehabt."

„Nein, hatte ich nicht.", schmollte sein bester Freund weiter. „Lilian wurde mir weg geschnappt."

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ist sie noch hier? Ich sehe sie gar nicht."

„Klar ist sie noch hier. Dort drüben steht sie.", deutete er in eine Richtung. „Aber du kannst sie nicht sehen, weil die Prewetts, Bones und Abotts sie eingekreist haben und sie bald ins Koma reden. Und das sind noch die, an die ich mich erinnern kann. Seit unserer Ankunft ihr habe ich vielleicht zwei Sätze mit ihr sprechen können."

„Na dann werde ich sie mal erlösen.", beschloss Prongs, klopfte Sirius aufmunternd auf die Schulter und schritt auf die Gruppe zu die Lily umkreiste.

„Warte James," wollte Padfoot ihn aufhalten, denn er konnte sich die Reaktion seines besten Freundes vorstellen, wenn er Lilian in _diesem _Kleid sehen würde. Aber der winkte nur ab und ging weiter.

James näherte sich der kleinen Gesellschaft. Jetzt konnte er ihr rotes Haar leuchten sehen, es war wieder hoch gesteckt und sie trug silberne, spiralförmige Ohrringe die fröhlich zu tanzen begannen, wenn sie ihren Kopf bewegte. Als er ihr Gesicht erblickte merkte er sofort, dass sie sich langweilte und nur aus Höflichkeit lächelte und Fragen beantwortete.

Lily fühlte sich plötzlich beobachtet und sie sah an Gideon Prewett vorbei. Da stand James. Seine Haare standen ihm wie immer wild vom Kopf ab, seine Brille reflektierte kurz das Licht, als er auf sie zukam. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab, das ihre Knie weich werden ließ. Und dann wanderten ihre Augen über seinen Oberkörper. Der schwarze Stoff seines Anzugs spannte sich perfekt über seine breiten Schultern. Sein Jackett war offen und ein schmaler schwarzer Schlips teilte sein weißes Hemd.

Seine Gestalt erinnerte sie sehr an ein Bild der Beatles, wo alle vier genau diese Anzüge trugen und diesen Schlips um den Hals gebunden hatten.

Er sah einfach... _bezaubernd _aus.

Selbstsicher kam Prongs auf sie zu. „Guten Abend, Lilian.", sagte er in einer Stimmlage, die Lily fast in Ohnmacht fallen ließ.

Erst jetzt konnte er sie ansehen und als er ihre Erscheinung genau betrachtet hatte konnte er sie nur Fassungslos ansehen. Kein Gedanke war in seinem Kopf. Keine Überlegung ging durch seinen Geist. Kein Wort erreichte seine Zunge. James war wie versteinert.

„Hallo, James.", sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, er nahm sie aus Reflex und anstatt sie zu begrüßen platzierte er einen Kuss auf ihrem Handrücken, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Als seine Lippen ihre Weiche Haut wieder verließen war er wieder Herr seiner Sinne und er wusste, warum er zu ihr gekommen war.

Augusta betrachtete die Szene argwöhnisch, genauso wie die umstehenden Personen.

„Lily, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte James. „Es ist wegen einem unserer Kunden.", fügte er schnell hinzu als er den alarmierten Blick von Mrs Longbottom sah und die unsichtbaren Pfeile in seinem Rücken spürte, die seine _Konkurrenten _ auf ihn abgeschossen hatten.

„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete sie. „Entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Augenblick.", lächelte Lily und harkte sich bei James unter.

Sie waren ein Stück gegangen, als es aus ihr heraus brach. „Oh Merlin, danke. Ich dachte schon niemand würde mich erlösen."

James lachte kurz auf. „Ich habe an deinem Gesicht gesehen, dass du dich zu Tode gelangweilt hast. Da dachte ich, ich rette dich einfach mal."

„Ich werde dir auf ewig dankbar dafür sein!", erwiderte sie hoheitsvoll und zusammen schritten sie zu Sirius hinüber.

„Ah, James hat Sie von ihrer Fangemeinde befreit.", grinste er. „Dann sollten wir uns schnellstens aus dem Staub machen, bevor jemand ihre Ausrede bemerkt."

„Aber wohin?"

„Nebenan ist der Tanzsalon.", schlug James vor. „Wir könnten dahin gehen."

„Ich habe keine Musik gehört.", wunderte sich Lily.

„Schweigezauber, damit die Gäste hier nicht gestört werden. Die Bones denken einfach an alles.", erklärte er.

„Oh, na dann. Lasst uns gehen.", und gemeinsam gingen sie über den Flur.

Der Tanzsalon war noch um einiges größer und unterschied sich gewaltig von dem anderen Raum, in dem sie sich vorher befunden hatten. Hell und freundlich begrüßten sie die weiß- und apricotfarbenen Wände. Die vereinzelten Spiegel und das helle Parkett. Auch hier befanden sich viele Zauberer und Hexen. Sirius betrachtete die Menge ganz genau.

„Ah, da ist Marlene! Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte.", grinste er und verschwand.

„Was sagt man dazu.", schüttelte James seinen Kopf. „Er lädt dich ein und dann lässt er dich bei mir."

„Da müssen wir das Beste daraus machen.", seufzte sie gespielt.

„Ich denke, das wird uns gelingen.", versicherte er ihr. „Möchtest du tanzen?"

„Ja, gerne."

Zusammen schritten sie auf die Tanzfläche. James nahm ihre rechte Hand in seine linke und legte seine andere Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte er ihre nackte Haut und er fühlte, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Ist dir kalt?", erkundigte er sich führsorglich.

„Nein.", antwortete sie und sie spürte wie Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg. Als sie ihre linke Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte machte er den ersten Schritt und sie bewegten sich mit anderen im dreiviertel Takt des Walzers, der gerade erklang. Es war kein großer Abstand zwischen ihnen und schon die wenigen Berührungen, die sie gerade teilten genügten, um bei beiden ein Herzrasen auszulösen.

In James überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Lily hat wegen mir Gänsehaut bekommen! Wegen mir! Weil ich sie berührt habe, dachte er erfreut und lächelte sie an, als sie zu ihm aufblickte und ihre grünen Augen sanft, fast schüchtern in seine braunen sahen.

Lily fühlte am stärksten seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, obwohl seine Finger nur leicht ihre Haut berührten und einfach nur dort ruhten. Keine Bewegung machten, keinen Versuch unternahmen mehr von ihr zu fühlen. Sie sah zu ihm auf, genau in dem Moment als James zu ihr hinab sah. Wieder umfingen sie seine warmen Augen.

Wenn er sie schon mit einem Blick so berühren konnte, wie wäre es dann wohl James mit seinem ganzen Körper zu fühlen, überlegte Lily und ihre Fantasie zeichnete klare Linien, die ihr fast den Atem raubten.

James war enttäuscht als die Musik endete. Zu kurz war die Vertrautheit gewesen, die Geborgenheit, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war.

„Danke für den Tanz.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Er muss doch noch nicht zu Ende sein.", nahm Lily ihren Mut zusammen und sprach aus was sie dachte. Verdammt! Sie waren 24 Jahre alt, da musste man sich nicht mehr anstellen wie ein Teenager.

Prongs grinste. „Schön, dass wir das gleiche gedacht haben."

Plötzlich löste sich das unsichtbare Netz der Befangenheit und beide atmeten erleichtert auf. Genau in diesem Moment ertönten neue Klänge. Kraftvoll, feurig und doch zugleich schwermütig und leidenschaftlich.

Lily rückte näher an ihn heran und seine Hand wanderte von ihrer Hüfte ihren Rücken hinauf. Sanft und gleichzeitig bestimmend führte er sie in den ersten Wiegeschritt des Tangos. Ihre Wange ruhte auf seiner Brust und sein Duft erfüllte ihre Sinne. Sein Herzschlag drang an ihr Ohr, stark und voll.

James stockte kurz der Atem als sie sich an ihn lehnte. Als er ihren Körper vollkommen spürte. Doch dann nahm er sie sicher mit sich. Sie folgte ihm mit geschlossenen Augen. Lily ließ sich fallen, ließ sich von seinen Impulsen leiten. Vier schnellere Schritte folgten, dann plötzlich ein langsamer. Er ließ ihr Zeit mit ihren Absätzen eine unsichtbare Acht auf das Parkett zu zeichnen und wieder führte James Lily mit sich. Eine Drehung folgte. Er beobachtete, wie sich kleine Haarsträhnen lösten und gemeinsam mit ihren Ohrringen hin und her wiegten. Wie vor drei Tagen, dachte Prongs. Als ich sie kennen gelernt habe. Aber schon ging es weiter. Ungestüm verfolgte er sie mehrere Schritte. Aber Lily fühlte sich sicher, sie konnte nicht fallen, denn seine Hand, nein, sein ganzer Arm umfing sie. Bot ihr Sicherheit.

Wieder hielt James inne. Lilys Bein schob sich an seinem entlang, spielte ein wenig. Dann löste sie sich von ihm. Schritt um ihn herum, ihre Hand fuhr über seine Brust, Schulter und Rücken. Seine Hand griff nach ihrer und führte Lily durch eine Drehung genau vor ihn. Mit ihrem Rücken lehnte sie nun an seiner Brust, ihre Finger tasteten seine Oberschenkel entlang und verweilten dort, seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Sein Oberkörper gab ihr einen neuen Impuls und eng aneinander gedrängt schritten sie seitwärts.

Die Welt um sie herum war verschwommen. Es gab nur sie beide. Lily und James. Es gab nur den Körper des anderen und die Musik, die ihnen den Takt ihrer Bewegungen vorgab.

Wieder stoppte James sie, wieder strich ihr Bein an seinem entlang. Erneut zeichnete sie Verzierungen auf den Boden, schritt um ihn und verführte ihn mit ihren Berührungen. Er drehte sich zu ihr, zog sie an sich und führte sie durch die letzten Schritte, die das Ende der Musik bedeuten würden. Als die letzten Töne erklangen erfolgten die Abschlussschritte, noch einmal verfolgten sie sich über die Tanzfläche. James blieb abrupt stehen und Lily erreichte ihn eine Sekunde später und stieß an ihn. Schnell legte er seine Arme um sie und stützte sie. Dann war die Musik verstummt und sie verharrten in dieser Position.

Beide atmeten schnell, als sie sich ansahen. Ihre Lippen waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und dann brach Applaus aus.

Wieder in der Wirklichkeit angekommen sahen sie sich um. Sie waren die einzigen auf der Tanzfläche. Alle hatten ihnen zugesehen. Jeder hatte gesehen wie sie einander verführt hatten, in Versuchung geführt hatten.

Beide wussten eines ganz genau. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Morgen würde alles anders sein. Nichts war mehr so, wie es noch vor drei Tagen war


	4. Richter und Gerichtete

Kapitel 4- Richter und Gerichtete 

Als der Applaus abgeebnet war verschwanden Lily und James wieder in der Menge. Sie fühlten sich wie Teenager die gerade unerlaubt im Pokalzimmer geknutscht hatten und vom Hausmeister entdeckt worden waren. Immer noch etwas außer Atem sahen sie sich an.

„Nennt ihr so was die Gesellschaft aufmischen?", lächelte Lily und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Nun ja,", räusperte James. „Normalerweise tanze ich nicht mit Sirius.", grinste er und sie begann zu lachen.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt.", zwinkerte sie weiter und rückte seine Fliege zurecht bis sie bemerkte was sie da tat.

Prongs grinste sie an. „Danke."

„Kein Problem.", wisperte sie peinlich berührt.

„Was sagt man dazu?", lachte jemand hinter ihnen und sie sahen Sirius auf sich zu kommen. Am Arm hatte er eine junge Frau mit braunen Locken und sanften blauen Augen. „Da lässt man euch ein Mal alleine!", schnalzte er mit der Zunge und baute sich vor ihnen auf.

James lachte ebenfalls. „Jemand musste den Anfang machen. Jetzt kannst du mit Marlene folgen.", und er begrüßte die Angesprochene, indem er sie umarmte.

„Lieber nicht.", grinste diese. „Jetzt ist der _Zauber _doch verloren."

Lily bemerkte, dass ihr wieder Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Moment.", lächelte sie. Sie musste weg von James und seiner Aura. Eigentlich wäre sie noch weiter in seiner Nähe geblieben, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie sich in Marlene McKinnons Gegenwart mit etwas verraten, was wohl besser ungesagt bleiben sollte. Zumindest bis einige Zeit vergangen war.

James sah ihr nach, wie sie, seiner Meinung nach, graziös aus dem Tanzsalon schritt um sich frisch zu machen, wie er annahm. Hypnotisch betrachtete er ihre Figur bis auch der letzte Zipfel ihres Kleides verschwunden war.

„Meint ihr sie trägt Unterwäsche?", grübelte Padfoot und erntete einen bösen Blick von seiner Begleiterin.

„James, mach den Mund wieder zu. Du siehst gerade nicht sehr attraktiv aus.", erinnerte ihn Marlene und er folgte augenblicklich ihrer Anweisung.

„Ja, Prongs.", feixte Sirius. „Nicht das wir dir noch ein Sabberlätzchen umbinden müssen."

„Sieh an wer da spricht.", konterte James etwas sauer. „Das sagst ausgerechnet du."

Sirius blickte ihn geschockt an. „James," begann er in einem formalen Ton. „Was erzählst du von mir. Und vor allem in Gegenwart einer Dame.", gestikulierte er zu Marlene. Diese rollte nur mit den Augen, grinste aber. „Spar dir das, Sirius."

„Wie du möchtest, meine Liebe.", raspelte er Süßholz. „Aber nun zu dir Jamsie, willst du nicht noch mal mit Augusta reden. Vielleicht unterschreibt sie den Vertrag jetzt schon und dann wirst du befördert und nicht unsere reizende Lilian.", blinzelte er mit seinen dunklen Wimpern.

„Sirius!", schlug ihm Marlene empört auf die Schulter. „Was soll das?"

„Ich sorge mich nur um James' Karriere!", rieb er sich die Stelle, wo sie ihn getroffen hatte.

„Hier geht es nicht um James' Karriere!", empörte sie sich erneut. „Außerdem ist es ungerecht ihr gegenüber. Das hat Lilian nicht verdient."

„Verdient oder nicht verdient. Ist doch egal.", wehrte er ihre Meinung ab. „Los, Prongs geh schon.", stupste er ihn vorwärts.

James sah ihn gequält an.

„Siehst du, er will nicht.", sagte Marlene offensichtlich.

„Klar will er!", und Padfoot drückte ihn bestimmend in Augustas Richtung. „Los gehe endlich!", befahl er ihm und James ging zögerlich auf die streng aussehende Frau zu. Er fühlte sich wieder 5 Jahre alt, als er zu ihr gehen musste und ihr das erste Mal „Guten Tag" sagen musste. Auguste Longbottom hatte damals schon so streng ausgesehen, als würde sie jeden fressen, der nur ein falsches Wort sagte.

„Sirius, du hast gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht.", fauchte Marlene ihn an. „Hier geht es nicht mehr um ihren Job. Da ist mehr!", belehrte sie ihn.

„Was soll denn da sein?", fragte er beleidigt.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so blöd. Du hast die beiden doch eben gesehen. Denk drüber nach.", und sie rauschte davon.

Sirius blickte ihr überrascht nach. _Nachdenken? Über was nachdenken? Oh man, Frauen waren immer so kompliziert. Nie konnten sie einem direkt antworten. Immer diese verdammten Andeutungen_, knurrte er.

„Wo sind denn alle?", fragte Lily, die plötzlich neben ihm stand.

„Marlene ist wieder zu ihrer Mutter gegangen.", log er. „Und James holt sich einen Drink."

„Oh," antwortete sie zögerlich und spielte mit ihren Händen.

Zwischen beiden breitete sich eine peinliche Stille aus. Hexen und Zauberer gingen an ihnen vorbei und lächelten freundlich. Bis... ja, bis Lily Fabian und Gideon Prewett entdeckte, die mit Adleraugen den Salon absuchten.

„Schnell.", flüsterte sie eindringlich Sirius zu. „Verstecken Sie mich, Mr. Black!"

„Ach nicht so förmlich.", lachte er. „James' Freunde sind auch meine Freunde.", und er stellte sich beschützend vor sie. Zum Glück standen sie nahe eines großen Benjamin Baumes, der sie noch zusätzlich verdeckte.

Lily lugte zwischen den Zweigen und an Sirius' Schulter vorbei. _James' Freunde waren auch seine Freunde? _Ihre Augen huschten über die Gesellschaft, aber nirgends sah sie dunkle, unordentliche Haare. Diese Chance musste sie nutzen, auch wenn es nicht sonderlich fair von ihr war.

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Black..."

„Nah!", tadelte er sie. „Ich habe doch gesagt ich bin Sirius."

„Mh, in Ordnung. Sirius..."

„Ja, Lilian?", unterbrach er sie erneut, was sie dazu brachte frustriert mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Wenn James' Freunde auch deine Freunde sind, das heißt dann ja, dass ich auch ein Freund bin."

„Ja...?", antwortete Padfoot zögerlich. Worauf wollte Lily hinaus?

„Freunde helfen Freunden, richtig?"

Sirius drehte sich halb zu ihr. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht und er strich sie mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. Seine Augen studierten sie eingehend und seine linke Braue hob sich erwartend für das was sie zu sagen hatte. Etwas beschämt senkte sie ihren Blick und wieder spielte sie mit ihren Händen. _Seit wann haben Männer so eine Wirkung auf mich, _grübelte Lily. _Wann habe ich mal den Blick gesenkt. Das ist schon ewig nicht passiert. Was haben diese Männer nur?_

„Wir könnten uns viele Sachen ersparen, wenn wir jetzt alles hinter uns bringen. Ich rede mit Augusta und dann bekommt jeder was er will und alle sind glücklich.", sprach sie zögerlich.

In Padfoots Augen begann ein Glitzern und sein Mund formte sich zu einem Lächeln. „Das war ein guter Versuch, Lilian."

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Lily.", zwinkerte sie nun etwas selbstbewusster.

„Lily, ein guter Versuch, aber nicht gut genug."

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

„Lily, Lily, Lily.", antwortete er in einem tadelnden Ton. „Ich verstehe zwar nicht jede Andeutung einer Frau, aber ich weiß genau was du vor hast."

Sie wog ihre Chance noch einmal kurz ab. _Verdammt, _fluchte sie. _Er hat es durchschaut._

„Ein Versuch war es wert, oder?", erkundigte sich Lily und trat hinter Sirius hervor.

„Bei Peter hätte das bestimmt funktioniert, aber nicht bei mir."

„Peter? Wer ist Peter?"

„Nicht so wichtig... ah, da kommt James.", lenkte Padfoot ab. Peter war nicht gerade sein beliebtestes Gesprächsthema. Als er Prongs wieder in voller Größe vor sich sah wusste Sirius gleich, dass sein Freund keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte.

„Wie lief es?", flüsterte er dennoch.

„Als hätte ich versucht einem Drachen das Baden bei zubringen."

Sirius grinste bei dieser Antwort und klopfte ihm bedauernd auf die Schulter. Lily betrachtete die Szene. Wollte James sich nicht einfach nur einen Drink holen? Das war alles sehr seltsam. Plötzlich sah Lily wieder rötliche Haare.

„Sirius! Versteck mich!", bat sie wieder und noch einmal stellte sich Padfoot schützend vor sie.

„Was wird das?", fragte James verblüfft.

„Sie versteckt sich vor Fabian und Gideon.", lachte er erneut.

„Ah, verständlich.", und Prongs stellte sich neben Sirius um Lily besser zu verbergen.

„Ist die Luft rein?", wollte sie nach ein paar Minuten wissen.

„Ja, du kannst wieder raus kommen.", antwortete Sirius und trat zur Seite, so das Lily zwischen ihnen stand. „Ich brauch einen Drink, ihr auch?"

Beide verneinten und Padfoot rauschte davon.

„So...", begann James. „Hättest du Lust..."

„Lilian.", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen und Prongs wussten sofort wer es war. _Bitte sage nichts zu mir, _flehte James inständig. Lily sollte nur nicht wissen, dass er Mrs Longbottom noch einmal wegen dem Vertrag angesprochen hatte.

„Ja Tantchen?", wandte sich Lily zu ihr. „Was hast du?"

James fand es sehr witzig, dass Lilian Augusta Longbottom Tantchen nannte. Konnte man dieser Frau einen Kosenamen geben? Nur wenn man mutig war wie ein Löwe, und Lilian Evans war mehr als mutig.

„Die Sprouts möchten dich auch noch kennen lernen.", teilte sie ihr mit freundlicher, aber gebieterischer Mine mit.

Lily sah verzweifelt zu James und dann auf eine nahe Standuhr. Es war fast 23 Uhr.

„Tantchen ich habe...", eigentlich wollte sie sagen, dass sie Minnie versprochen hatte nicht zu spät zurück zu kommen. Aber als sie darüber nach dachte, besann sie sich eines besseren. Was würde James von ihr denken, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sie ihrer Katze solche Versprechen gab. Nur um nicht die nächsten Tag die üble Laune ihres Vierbeiners ertragen zu müssen. Für Tage würde ihr Minnie bestimmt wieder nur ihr Hinterteil entgegenstrecken.

„Ich muss morgen wieder früh raus. James und ich wollten gerade gehen. Wir haben morgen noch viel zutun.", Lily sah sie mit großen Hundewelpenaugen an, die jedem anderen das Herz erweicht hätten. Anscheinend auch das von Augusta Longbottom.

„Na gut, Kindchen. Aber nächste Woche gebe ich einen kleinen Empfang für dich. Da musst du alle anderen auch kennen lernen."

„Wie du möchtest, Tantchen.", schmeichelte Lily und umarmte sie herzlich.

James hatte sich die Szene belustig angesehen und erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung, als Lily in viel sagen ansah. Er verabschiedete sich etwas förmlicher von Mrs Longbottom und zusammen verließ er mit seiner charmanten Begleiterin den Salon.

„Das war knapp.", atmete sie erleichtert aus. „Noch so eine Runde hätte ich nicht durch gestanden."

„Diesmal hättest du mich doch als Unterstützung gehabt.", flirtete James, als er ihr in ihren Umhang half. Er selber zog einen Mantel an, der seinen eleganten Stil noch mehr unterstrich und Lily noch mehr schwärmen ließ.

Was würde jetzt passieren, wenn sie zusammen die Party verließen, grübelte sie. Würde er sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in seine Arme nehmen und stürmisch Küssen? Wohl eher nicht, schollt sich Lily und harkte sich bei ihm unter.

„Wollen wir noch ein Stück gehen?", fragte James und fuhr sich mit seiner Rechten Hand durch sein Haar. Schon jetzt war klar, dass dies keine Geste aus Nervosität war, sondern aus Gewohnheit.

„Gerne.", und sie rückte etwas näher an ihn, als sie durch die Tür in die klare Nachtluft traten. Automatisch schloss sich die Türe hinter ihnen und zusammen stiegen sie die Treppen hinab.

Schwaches Licht erhellte den Bürgersteig und nur das Geräusch von Lilys Absätzen erklang in der Nacht.

„Es war ein schöner Abend."

„Trotz der Gespräche mit den wohl langweiligsten Zauberern die England zu bieten hat?", fragte James spöttisch und blickte seitlich zu ihr hinab.

„Ich meinte nicht die Quizrunde. Nein, der Abend mit dir.", und da hatte Lily schon gesagt, was sie eigentlich für sich behalten wollte. _Oh nein, wie konnte ich nur? _ Verzweifelt schloss sie kurz die Augen. Was hatte ihre Mutter ihr einmal gesagt. _Lass einen Mann nie zu früh merken, dass du ihn magst. Sonst plustert er sich auf wie ein Pfau und stolziert auch so umher._

„Ich fand den Abend mit dir auch schön.", gab James unbeirrt zurück und beide blieben stehen. Lily sah zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht lag halb im Dunkeln und seine sonst braunen Augen sahen nun schwarz aus. Kleine Härchen in seinem Bart glitzerten kurz auf, als er lächelte und ein Hauch seines Duftes umgab sie. Ein Windstoß kam auf und fuhr unter ihren Umhang. Sie erzitterte, doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde hatte James seine Arme schützend um sie geschlungen.

Seine Wärme ging auf sie über, oder war es ihre eigene Hitze die nun in ihr auf stieg. Schon lange wurde sie nicht mehr so in den Armen gehalten.

Smaragdgrüne sahen in dunkle Augen. Da war er wieder, dieser Moment wo alles um sie herum knisterte. Die Luft war wieder elektrisiert und machte es möglich, dass alles passieren konnte. James beugte sich langsam zu Lily hinab. Immer näher kamen ihre Lippen. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und führte ihn zu sich. Alles war so vollkommen... und doch ahnten plötzlich beide, dass

„HEY! WARUM SEID IHR OHNE MICH GEGANGEN!

Sie gestört werden würden. Erschrocken drehten beide ihre Gesichter in die Richtung von Sirius. Ihre Wangen strichen aneinander und sie bekamen einen elektrischen Schlag versetzt, was Lily und James auseinander springen ließ.

Sirius kam eiligen Schrittes auf sie zu. Keiner von beiden wagte es den anderen anzusehen.

„Ihr hättet echt auf mich warten können.", beschwerte sich Padfoot, als er sie erreicht hatte.

„Ging alles ziemlich schnell.", räusperte James verlegen, doch gerade in diesem Moment hätte er seinen besten Freund am liebsten Avada Kedavra'd.

„Ja, tut mir auch leid.", piepste Lily. „Ähm, ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen, es ist schon spät.", kurz blickte sie zu Prongs auf. „Wir sehen uns morgen, James. Und ich bin um 9 bei dir, Sirius. Gute Nacht.", sagte sie sanft und disapparierte.

„Padfoot, wenn die Unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht unverzeihlich wären, würdest du gerade in diesem Moment mit einem davon belegt.", knurrte James.

„Hey, sorry!", hob Sirius abwehrend die Hände. „Hätte ich gesehen was ihr macht, hätte ich mich wieder verdrückt."

„Das ist es, wir haben noch nichts gemacht!"

„Dann war es doch nicht schlimm, dass ich gestört habe.", folgerte er logisch. James ließ geschlagen seine Schultern hängen. „Ich geh jetzt heim, ich muss mich ablenken."

„Ja, tu das Jamie-lein, deine Zeit wird kommen!", klopfte Padfoot ihm noch auf die Schulter, bevor er ebenfalls disapparierte.

/o/

Lily apparierte in ihrer Wohnung, alles war dunkel und nur das Licht der Straßenlaternen drang durch die Vorhänge.

„Oh Merlin...", seufzte sie und entfachte Licht. „Minnie? Wo bist du?", rief sie, doch kein Miauen erklang. „Minnie? Du kleines, dickes Fellknäuel, wenn du wieder auf meinem Bett liegst... dann...!", eilig lief Lily in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Da lag Minerva zusammen gerollt zu einem Ball und döste friedlich.

„Minnie! Wach auf, du glaubst nicht was gerade passiert...wäre.", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Ihre Katze hob gemächlich den Kopf, blinzelte schläfrig und sah sie mit Augen, die nur kleine Schlitze waren, an.

„Er hätte mich fast geküsst.", sprudelte Lily weiter, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das neue Spielsachen bekommen hatte. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wir waren uns so nahe und... oh Minnie.", schwärmte sie und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, so das ihre Katze kräftig durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Minerva erhob sich dennoch grazil, streckte sich kurz, trippelte ein paar Schritte und ließ sich mit einem „plumps" auf Lily nieder, der kurz die Luft weg blieb.

„Minnie!", ächzte sie. „Jetzt freu dich doch für mich!", doch ihre Katze zeigte keinerlei Regung, sondern schloss die Augen und wartete darauf endlich hinter den Ohren gekrault zu werden.

/o/

James lief mit einem Butterbier in der Hand durch seine Wohnung. Sein Schlips hing lose um seinen Hals und sein Hemd war geöffnet und war aus seiner Hose gezogen. _Jetzt Klavier spielen, _seufzte er und setzte sich auf die Bank, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass es kaputt war. _Muss ich eben Musik hören, _gab er sich geschlagen und drückte auf Play. Sofort ertönte ein Konzertstück und James schloss genießerisch die Augen und lauschte der Musik.

_Morgen frag ich sie, ob sie mit mir ausgeht, _schwor er sich und trank noch einen Schluck.

/o/

Lily hatte es gerade geschafft Minerva von ihrem Bauch zu heben und sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen, als sie es hörte. Musik, wieder aus der Nachbarwohnung.

„Oh, bitte nicht.", stöhnte sie. „Dieser Idiot sucht sich immer die unmöglichsten Zeiten raus.", und sie rauschte ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Zauberstab auf dem Tisch lag.

„Silencio!", sagte sie und zeigte auf die Wand. Augenblicklich trat stille ein. _Das wäre geschafft, _seufzte Lily, legte ihren Zauberstab wieder zurück und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

James öffnete verblüfft die Augen. Die Platte war noch nicht zu Ende. Wieso war die Musik verstummt? „Das ist bestimmt wieder ein Witz von Padfoot und Moony.", grummelte er und nahm seinen Zauberstab. „Finite!", sagte Prongs und schon erschallte die Musik und er lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück.

Lily hatte gerade einen Fuß in ihr Bett gesetzt als sie erstarrte. _Das kann nicht wahr sein, _überlegte sie genervt und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, nahm ihren Zauberstab wieder auf und sprach erneut den Schweigezauber aus.

James öffnete schwerfällig ein Auge. Die Musik war wieder verstummt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Diese Streiche hatte Padfoot seit dem zweiten Schuljahr nicht mehr gemacht und nun holte er dieses alte Ding wieder aus dem Schrank. Langsam nahm er seinen Zauberstab und beendete erneut den Zauber.

Lily hatte sich gerade umgedreht als sie zusammen zuckte. „Argh! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", fluchte sie. „Nicht schon wieder!"

„Silencio!"

„Finite!", konterte James, als wieder Stille eintrat.

„Silencio!"

„Finite!"

„Silencio!", sagte Lily außer sich vor Wut und schrie ein „Mach die verdammte Musik aus!" hinterher.

Prongs hatte die Aufforderung seiner Nachbarin genau vernommen. „Ist ja gut!", brüllte er zurück und schaltete alles aus. _Nicht mal Musik kann man hören, wenn man will, _grummelte er und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Endlich!", seufzte Lily und ging ebenfalls ins Bett.

/o/

James hastete den Bürgersteig entlang.

Bis Augusta unterschrieben hatte vergingen Ewigkeiten. _Das hat sie mit Absicht gemacht, dieser alte Drachen_, fluchte er und schritt schneller. Kleine Wolken zogen über den silberblauen Himmel. Es war wieder kälter geworden und kleine Atemwölkchen stiegen von Passanten auf.

Eigentlich wollte James apparieren, aber sein Ehrgefühl verbot es ihm, weil er genau wusste, dass Lily ebenfalls auf dem Muggelweg von Sirius kommen würde. In der letzten Nacht gingen ihm viele Sachen durch den Kopf, die ihre Unterbrechung fanden, als ihn seine Nachbarin gestört hatte. _Altes Weib, _grummelte er erneut. _Und dann schon wieder eine tote Maus vor meiner Wohnung. Dieser Katze werde ich es bei der nächsten Gelegenheit heimzahlen. Ich habe es ihr im Guten gesagt, _und James schmiedete Pläne, wie er es Minerva abgewöhnen würde, tote Tiere vor seiner Wohnung abzulegen.

Seine Überlegungen fanden ein jähes Ende, als er das imposante rote Backsteingebäude erreicht hatte. Ungeduldig bestieg er den Fahrstuhl. Wie üblich ertönte diese einschläfernde Musik, die in jedem Aufzug lief und die Fahrgäste nur aus ihrer Trance erwachen ließ, wenn das „Bing" erschallte, welches einen dann zusammenzucken ließ.

„Bing"

James blickte auf, das Zeichen für den dritten Stock war erleuchtet und er stieg aus.

„Guten Morgen, James.", wurde er wie immer mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme von Estelle begrüßt.

„Morgen.", brummte er zurück und ging in sein Büro. Die Empfangsdame sah ihm verstört nach.

Als Prongs die Tür hinter sich schloss vernahm er sofort die eine Person hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. Genau genommen war es Lily hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und nur ihr Arbeitsplatz stand noch neben James' in diesem Raum. Wo war Melanies Schreibtisch abgeblieben?

„Hallo James.", sagte Lily etwas schüchtern.

„Hallo Lily, was machst du hier?", fragte er verblüfft.

Sie lächelte ihn kurz an. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet."

James stellte perplex seine Tasche auf seinen Tisch. „W... warum?"

„Ich wollte mit dir zusammen zu David gehen."

„O—Okay, dann lass uns gehen.", stammelte er und nahm die Mappe mit den Unterlagen aus seiner Tasche.

Schweigend verließen sie das Büro und gingen den Flur hinunter zu David Dunvegans Büro. James schossen noch immer tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf als er anklopfte und die Tür öffnete, nachdem ein herrisches „Herein!" erklang. Beide sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment erstaunt an.

Vorsichtig betraten sie das große Büro. David thronte wie immer hinter seinem gigantischen Schreibtisch, der Lily in diesem Moment eher wie ein Richterstuhl vorkam, mit James und ihr auf der Anklagebank.

„Ah, ihr seid es. Setzt euch, ich muss ein ernstes Wort mit euch reden.", grummelte er weiter.

Bei Lily machte sich sofort Misstrauen breit. Was war hier los? Hatte sie was angestellt, von dem sie nichts wusste.

James nahm neben ihr platz und sah seinen Chef erwartungsvoll an.

„Lilian, James," begann dieser. „Als Erstes, was führt euch zu mir? Seid ihr selber zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass es falsch war?"

„Wir haben die Verträge mitgebracht.", antwortete Prongs ruhig, doch wunderte sich gleichzeitig was David meinte. _Hab ich was angestellt, _grübelte er und fühlte sich wieder in seine Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Nur das er nicht vor einem freundlichen Dumbledore saß, sondern vor einem um Beherrschung kämpfenden David Dunvegan.

„Gut, gut.", wiegelte dieser die Tatsache ab, was seine Besucher noch mehr in Staunen versetzte. David schien sehr angespannt und gleichzeitig verärgert.

„Ich komme gleich zur Sache," sprach er weiter. „A&V steht für Fairness und Aufrichtigkeit und ihr beide ward für sämtliche Mitarbeiter in den letzten Tagen ein schlechtes Vorbild. Ich dulde keinen Wettstreit unter Mitarbeitern. Besonders unter meinen besten Vermittlern!", schrie er nun fast. „Wir hätten diese lukrativen Aufträge auch verlieren können, dann wären Sie mit ihren Gehältern dafür aufgekommen."

_Seit wann sind wir wieder beim „Sie" überlegte James während dieser Ansprache. _

„Merken Sie sich für die Zukunft, dass es keinerlei Rivalitäten unter mir gibt. Sonst können Sie Ihre Sachen packen. Und für eine Beförderung kommen Sie beide ohnehin nicht mehr in Frage. Miss Mosag hat gestern ihren Vertrag abgeschlossen. Nur durch Melanie habe ich von Ihren Spielchen erfahren. Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von Ihnen. Sie beide stehen auf der Kippe, noch den kleinsten Fehltritt und Sie können wirklich gehen.", schloss Dunvegan mit hochrotem Gesicht.

Lily und Prongs blickten ihn entgeistert an. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Melanie hatte alles gestern schon abgeschlossen? Und sie hatte ihm erzählt das sie beide versucht hatten, den Vertrag des anders platzen zulassen.

„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen!", entließ David sie und sie erhoben sich Wortlos.

Lily schloss die Bürotür hinter sich und belegte sie mit einem Schweigezauber. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde es laut werden.

„Tja, wer hätte das gedacht.", sinnierte James, der zum Fenster hinaus sah.

„Was meinst du, dass Melanie schneller war? Das sie uns verraten hat?", bemerkte Lily säuerlich.

„Auch. Ich habe David noch nie wütend gesehen... und hättest du mit diesem ganzen Zeug nicht angefangen wäre das alles gar nicht passiert. Und wir müssten jetzt nicht in der nächsten Zeit aufpassen was wir tun."

Lily blieb auf halbem Wege stehen. Eigentlich hatte sie vor zu ihm zu gehen und... was sie dann tun wollte wusste sie noch nicht. Hauptsache ganz nah bei ihm sein. Aber nach diesem Satz sträubte sich alles in ihr.

„Moment mal... _ich habe damit angefangen_? Ich habe mit gar nichts angefangen."

James wand sich zu ihr um. „Streite es doch nicht ab. Jetzt ist es eh zu spät."

Sein Gegenüber stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Lily sah richtig bedrohlich aus. „Ich habe ganz gewiss nicht damit angefangen. Schließlich hast du Sirius zuerst angerufen!"

„Ich? Ich habe Sirius gar nicht als erstes angerufen. Erst als du schon auf und davon zu Augusta- Ich fresse jeden der Lilian Evans zu nahe kommt- Longbottom warst. Und ich hätte Sirius gar nicht angerufen, hätte Mel mir nicht gesagt wo du hin gegangen bist!", brüllte Prongs zurück. „Also ist ja wohl ganz klar wer damit angefangen hat."

„So," verschränkte Lily die Arme. „Dann habe ich Neuigkeiten für dich. Ich bin erst zu Augusta gegangen, als Melanie mir erzählt hat, dass du Sirius Black anrufen würdest um ihm zu sagen, er solle mich hinhalten. Sonst hätte ich es niemals in Erwägung gezogen meine Tante zu besuchen!", schrie sie ebenfalls.

„Wann hat dir Melanie erzählt ich würde Sirius anrufen?", fragte James perplex und völlig ruhig.

„Als du aus dem Büro gegangen bist.", antwortete sie feurig.

„Lily?"

„Ja?"

„Da war ich Kaffee holen.", sagte er trocken.

„Du... Was?"

„Da wollte ich dir einen Kaffee holen und mich noch mal bei dir entschuldigen."

In Lilys Hinterkopf begann alles zu arbeiten. „Sei hat uns gelinkt.", stammelte sie. „Dieses Miststück hat uns verdammt noch mal gegeneinander ausgespielt!", fluchte sie.

„Lily, nicht fluchen."

„Ich kann fluchen wann ich will.", und sie ging im Büro auf und ab und stieß gelegentlich frustrierte Laute aus. „Argh, und dann schmiert sie David auch noch Honig um den Bart!", brabbelte Lily weiter. „Ich... ich fasse es nicht."

James kam auf sie zu und stoppte sie in ihrem Redefluss. „Ganz ruhig.", beruhigte er sie und hielt sie an den Schultern. „Wir denken uns was aus, oder?"

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?", erkundigte sie sich frustriert.

„Während meiner Schulzeit mit Sirius habe ich viel gelernt.", und er nahm sie in die Arme.

Immer noch in Rage griff sie sein Hemd und versuchte ihn zu schütteln. „James, ich will es ihr heimzahlen. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber ich will sie kriegen!"

„Das will ich auch und das werden wir.", grinste er auf sie hinab und tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken.

James fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick wie im Himmel und er genoss jede Sekunde. Auch wenn es eigentlich kein glücklicher Tag war.

/o/

James schloss die Wohnungstür auf und trat über einen neuen toten Vogel hinweg. _Oh, dieses Biest, _schimpfte er auf Minerva. _Wenn ich die erwische._

Er war schon früher nach Hause gegangen, denn ohne Lily wollte er nicht mehr im Büro bleiben. Sie hatte sich zu Augusta auf gemacht um ihr alles zu erklären. Aus dem was Lilian erzählt hatte, brannte ihre Tante wohl darauf ihn sich vorzuknöpfen.

Frustriert warf er seine Tasche in eine Ecke und nahm einen Spiegel zur Hand.

„Sirius.", sagte er und kurz darauf erschien das Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Ah! Darf man dir gratulieren?", lachte er schallend. „Warum das lange Gesicht?"

„Ich bin nicht befördert, Padfoot. Und Lily auch nicht.", und daraufhin erzählte er die ganze Geschichte.

„Das ist eine Frau nach meinem Geschmack.", grinste Sirius noch immer.

„Glaub mir," schüttelte Prongs seinen Kopf. „An der würde man sich eine Magenverstimmung holen."

„Ist doch jetzt egal, passiert ist passiert. Ich weiß was wir jetzt machen. Ich hole Moony und wir bringen noch was zu essen und was zu trinken mit. Na, was hältst du davon?", wackelte Padfoot auffordernd mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht...", druckste James.

„Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit Mr. Potter.", feixte Sirius. „Bis dann!", und sein Gesicht war verschwunden.

Zwanzig Minuten später standen Remus und Sirius in seinem Wohnzimmer, beladen mit verschiedenen Tüten, die unzählige Restaurants aufzeigten.

„Was habt ihr gemacht? Londons Fressmeile überfallen?"

„Ja, so könnte man es nennen.", nickte Moony und trug alles in die Küche. Kurz darauf saßen sie mit beladenen Tellern und verschiedenen Getränk im Wohnzimmer verstreut. Remus nötigte James alles haarklein zu erzählen war alles passiert war und mit der Zeit leerten sich die Teller, die Butterbierflaschen und eine alte Feuerwhiskeyflasche, die Sirius aus einem seiner Vorratskeller mitgebracht hatte.

Als Prongs so in seinem Redefluss war erzählte er auch von Minerva. Ein allgemeines Schütteln ging durch die Drei und Padfoot sprang begeistert auf.

„Ich hab eine Idee. Kann man von deinem Balkon in die Wohnung nebenan sehen?"

James sah ihn schwerfällig an. „Ja, kann man. Warum?"

„Wirst schon sehen.", und Sirius raste auf den Balkon. Geschickt beugte er sich um die Trennwand und schaute in das Wohnzimmer. Dort lag Minnie zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Prongs erneut.

„Ihr etwas unters Futter mischen."

„Du willst sie doch nicht umbringen?"

„Nein, wo wäre denn da der Spaß. Nur etwas betrunken machen."

„Katzen riechen Alkohol.", erinnerte Remus, der nun hinter ihnen stand.

„Wozu sind wir Zauberer.", lallte Padfoot etwas, nahm seinen Zauberstab und kurz darauf erschien neben Minerva auf der Couch ein Napf.

„Was gibst du ihr da?"

„Fisch, was sonst. Und nun sei still und schau es dir an."

Minerva stieg ein verführerischer Duft in die Nase. Schwerfällig öffnete sie die Augen und erblickte den Napf nur wenige Zentimeter von sich entfernt. Misstrauisch blickte sie zum Balkon. Dort stand der Nachbar und winkte ihr mit einem weißen Tuch, welches er aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte. Plötzlich sprang sie agil auf und stürmte darauf zu. Begierig schlang sie alles in sich hinein und dann fiel sie zur Seite und blieb reglos liegen.

„Padfoot, du hast sie umgebracht! Und ich habe das auch noch unterstützt!"

„Quatsch, ich hab sie nicht umgebracht! Sie ist jetzt nur ziemlich betrunken."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher. Los, lasst uns wieder rein gehen. Mir wird kalt.", und Sirius trieb James und Remus zurück in die warme Wohnung.

Wenig später schloss Lily die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht ein. Sie war total erschöpft und wollte einfach nur einen ruhigen Abend haben. Sie ärgerte sich noch immer über Melanie Mosag und sie war sich sicher, dass nichts diesen Zustand ändern könnte.

„Minnie? Wo bist du?", rief sie matt, doch kein übliches Miauen erklang. „Minnie?", langsam betrat sie das Wohnzimmer und erblicke ihre Katze in einer untypischen Position auf dem Sofa liegen.

„Minnie, wie liegst du denn da?", lachte sie und ging zu ihr. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. „Minerva?", und Lily schüttelte sie behutsam. Ihre Katze öffnete ganz langsam die Augen und sie erschrak. Ein Auge war klein und das andere groß.

„Minerva, was ist mit dir?"

„Miau."

„Dir ist übel!"

„Miau."

„Wie kann dir übel sein?"

„Miau."

„Fisch, was für Fisch?"

„Miau."

„Der Nachbar hat dir Futter gegeben?"

„Miau."

„Hier ist kein Napf. Du bist bestimmt durch die Katzenklappe auf den Balkon gegangen."

„Miau."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass du das nicht mehr weißt."

„Miau."

„Ja, ich bringe dich zum Tierarzt."

„Miau."

„Ja, ich bringe dich zum besten Tierarzt den London hat!", versicherte Lily und holte Minervas Katzenkorb. Behutsam legte sie, sie hinein und apparierte mit ihr in die Winkelgasse.

/o/

James und Sirius lachten gerade ausgiebig über einen Streich, den sie mal Severus Snape gespielt hatten als es stürmisch klingelte. Schwerfällig wollte sich Prongs erheben, doch Moony, der noch relativ nüchtern war hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich geh schon.", und er verschwand im Flur, als es weiter aggressiv klingelte.

Lily stand wutschnaubend vor der Tür ihres Nachbarn. _Den knöpfe ich mir vor. Der kann was erleben. Macht meine Katze ohne Grund betrunken... oh na warte!_

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde stand ganz gegen ihre Erwartungen ein junger Mann vor ihr, mit hellbraunen Haaren, einem sanften Gesicht und liebevollen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er freundlich.

Lily musste sich für einen kurzen Moment zusammen nehmen. Der sollte Minnie betrunken gemacht haben? Doch auf einmal hörte sie im Hintergrund schallendes Gelächter.

„Ja, das können Sie sehr wohl!", und sie hielt ihm herrisch ein Blatt Papier hin.

Remus nahm es verwundert und faltete es auf. Es war die Rechnung einer Tierklinik.

„Halten Sie sich gefälligst von meiner Katze fern!", drohte Lily. „Sollten Sie ihr noch ein Mal zu nahe kommen können sie was erleben, das schwöre ich Ihnen!", wütend stürmte sie davon und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

Moony sah ihr verdutzt nach. _So, dass ist James' Nachbarin, _stellte er wohlwollend fest. _Wenn er wüsste wen er als Nachbarin hat..._gehässig lachte er auf und schloss die Tür.

„Wer war das, Moony?", fragte James mit schwerer Zunge.

„Deine Nachbarin. Sie hat eine Rechnung von einer Tierklinik vorbei gebracht."

„Ja ja, die schau ich mir morgen an. Leg sie da hin.", zeigte Prongs auf seinen Schreibtisch und machte sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber, woher seine Nachbarin wusste, dass er für Minervas Zustand verantwortlich war.


	5. Am Anfang war die Erbsensuppe

_Hallo! Ich update. Und das auch noch in diesem Jahr. Wer hätte das gedacht? Nun ja, ich bin mal ehrlich. Dieses Kapitel finde ich nicht ganz so gelungen. Irgendwie fehlt etwas. Wenn jemand eine Idee hat soll er sie mir bitte kund tun._

_Danke soweit.Nicht vergessen. R&R._

_Cheers!_

_Tanja_

* * *

**Kapitel 5- Am Anfang war die ... Erbsensuppe**

Eines war für James klar als er erwachte, er würde nie wieder mit Sirius und Remus nach einem üblen Arbeitstag etwas trinken und eine Fressorgie veranstalten. Denn das gemeine daran war, dass Remus immer langsamer trank und aß als Padfoot und er selbst. Und wenn Sirius und er schon so abgefüllt waren legte Moony erst richtig los und das Resultat war für James und Padfoot am nächsten Tag ein richtig böser Kater und ein dicker Bauch, der in Wochen harter Arbeit wieder abtrainiert werden musste.

Schwerfällig, wie nach jeder dieser Nächte, öffnete James die Augen.

_Oh, gut. Ich liege in meinem Bett, _stellte er erleichtert fest. _Der gute Moony, _und er rollte sich langsam von der Matratze. Kurzzeitig verlor er die Balance und musste sich am Nachtisch abstützen.

„Beim Merlin... nie wieder!", stöhnte er und lief langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag Sirius verstreut über das Sofa und ein Bein von ihm reichte bis auf einen nahen Sessel. Eine Decke war über ihn geworfen und er atmete ruhig.

„Du schläfst auch den Schlaf der Gerechten.", krächzte James und ging in die Küche um einen Ausnüchterungstrank zu brauen. Nach einer halben Stunde kam er mit einem Glas in der Hand wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Guten MORGEN, Padfoot!", rief er.

Ein Knurren ertönte gedämpft unter der Decke hervor, die nun Sirius' Gesicht verbarg.

„Komm schon Siri-puh, aufstehen.", lachte James und kniff ihn in einen aufgedeckten Zeh.

„Oh, muss das sein? Du sollst das doch nicht machen, wenn du dein Glas schon getrunken hast!", beschwerte sich Padfoot missmutig und richtete sich gemächlich auf. Seine Haare standen ihm zu berge und seine verquollenen Augen zeugten von der letzten Nacht.

„Hat dich eigentlich jemals eine Frau schon so gesehen!", erkundigte sich James. „Das wollte ich dich schon das letzte Mal fragen."

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte sein bester Freund entrüstet. „Mein Ruf wäre dahin, du weißt wie Frauen sind. Na ja, zumindest sehe ich gleich wieder besser aus. Denk nur mal an die Katze deiner Nachbarin, für die gibt es keinen Ausnüchterungstrank.", rief Sirius in die Küche.

Kurz darauf tauchte James mit seinem eigenen Glas auf und nahm einen großen Schluck von der braunen Flüssigkeit. Doch mit einem Mal hielt er inne, blickte sich mit großen Augen um, lief dann eilig zum Schreibtisch und nahm ein Blatt Papier zur Hand, welches Remus am Abend zuvor auf seine Anweisung dort hin gelegt hatte.

Seine Nachbarin hatte geklingelt und ihm eine Rechnung vorbei gebracht, von einer Tierklinik!

Mit einer Hand schlug er es auf, während er einen erneuten Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm und es augenblicklich in hohem Bogen ausspuckte.

„Was ist los, hast du den Trank falsch gemacht?", fragte Padfoot ängstlich und beäugte sein Glas misstrauisch.

„Nein!", hustete James. „Oh Merlin, du musst mich hassen!"

„Ich hasse dich doch nicht.", winkte Sirius ab und nahm einen herzhaften Schluck.

„Ich meine Merlin muss mich hassen!"

„Weil du eine Rechnung bezahlen musst?"

„Ja! ... Ich meine nein!", Prongs sank langsam zu Boden und starrte das Blatt Papier an.

Sirius erhob sich nun galant von seinem _Nachtlager _ und hockte sich neben ihn. Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln nahm er die Rechnung zur Hand.

„Ich frag mich was du nur hast...", doch dann brach er ab. „Oh scheiße."

„Du sagst es."

„Nur ruhig. Vielleicht ist es eine andere Lilian Evans. Den Namen gibt es wie weiße Haare in Dumbledores Bart."

James schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Lass uns nachsehen.", schlug Padfoot letztendlich vor.

„Was? Bist du irre? Soll ich mal klingeln und mir Zucker ausleihen?"

„Nein, wir schauen über den Balkon in ihre Wohnung. Wird schon nichts passieren."

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen flüchteten beide auf den Balkon.

„Okay, also ganz ruhig. Sie darf uns nicht sehen!", mahnte James.

„Wenn sie es überhaupt ist."

Vorsichtig beugten sich beide um die Trennwand. Zuerst sahen sie nichts, doch dann erblickten sie Lily auf dem Sofa mit einer Tasse in der Hand. Neben ihr lag Minerva, die gerade von ihr gestreichelt wurde.

„Was hat sie da an?", wollte Padfoot wissen.

„Einen Kimono."

„Der sitzt aber knapp. Meine Güte, sie hat Beine..."

James zog Sirius zurück. „Lass den Quatsch. Weißt du was das bedeutet!"

„Ihr seid Nachbarn.", zuckte sein Gegenüber die Schultern.

„Auch, aber sie wird mich hassen, wenn sie erfährt wer neben ihr wohnt. Sie wird mich verhexen und mir wer weiß was antun!"

„Ach beruhige dich, sie wird gar nichts machen."

„Doch wird sie!", verlor Prongs langsam den Kopf.

„Nicht, wenn du sie es nicht raus bekommen lässt, dass du es bist."

„Hä? Wie soll ich das machen?"

Sirius blickte ihn bemitleidend an. „Und es hieß immer du seiest der schlauste des Jahrgangs. Nimm deine Namensschilder von der Klingel und vom Briefkasten!"

Keine Minute später schlich sich James unter seinem Tarnumhang in Sicherheit wiegend, hinunter, um alle verräterischen Spuren zu entfernen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Verbrecher, der an den Schauplatz seiner Missetaten zurückkehrte war um alles zu vertuschen. Erst als er die Wohnungstür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte und den Umhang zurück an seinen angestammten Platz gelegt hatte stellte sich ein erleichterndes Gefühl bei ihm ein.

„Jetzt darf ich mich solange nicht mehr draußen zeigen bis ich umgezogen bin.", seufzte er und sank in einen Sessel.

„Umziehen?", fragte Padfoot überrascht.

„Ich kann doch nicht hier wohnen bleiben.", antwortete James wie selbstverständlich.

„Aber... aber...," stotterte Sirius.

„Nichts aber, ich muss umziehen.", legte sein bester Freund endgültig fest und setzte einen entschlossen Blick auf.

/o/

Lily schlenderte gemütlich durch einen Park, der über Umwege zu Artemis & Verne führte. Für Anfang April waren die Bäume noch ungewöhnlich kahl. Vereinzelt hatten sich jedoch schon Krokusse und Schneeglöckchen durch den Boden gekämpft. Ein rotbraunes Eichhörnchen huschte über den kurz gehaltenen Rasen und dann in rasanter Geschwindigkeit einen Baum hinauf. Etwas entfernt, nahe einem Dickicht lugte ein Geweih hervor. Lily spähte direkt in das Gebüsch und erblickte einen Hirsch. Dieser schien sie zu mustern. _Ungewöhnlich, _dachte sie und ging weiter die kiesbedeckten Wege entlang. Andere Menschen wären wahrscheinlich stehen geblieben und hätten diesen stattlichen Hirsch bestaunt, aber Lily hatte andere Probleme die bewältigt werden mussten.

Sie hatte diesen Weg gewählt um sich noch einmal zu beruhigen, den Kopf frei zukriegen...denn sie wusste, wenn Melanie Mosag ihr begegnen würde brauchte sie alle Selbstbeherrschung, die sie aufbringen konnte. Schon das ganze Wochenende hatte Lily darüber gegrübelt, wie sie ihrer _Kollegin _alles heimzahlen konnte. Minerva war bei ihren Überlegungen nicht besonders hilfreich gewesen. Immer wieder wurde Lily in ihren Gedanken durch ein Miauen unterbrochen.

„Minnie, zum hundertsten Mal. Ich mische kein Rattengift in ihren Kaffee. Ich will es ihr nur heimzahlen, und sie nicht umbringen."

„Miau!"

„Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe ich will ihren Kopf auf einem Silbertablett, aber das habe ich doch nicht wörtlich gemeint!"

„Miau!"

„_Minerva!"_

Nach Lilys Ausbruch hatte sie ihre Katze den restlichen Tag ignoriert. Ihre Geduld war dünn gesät und Minnie trieb sie eindeutig an den Rand des Wahnsinns, seit sie ihren _Kater _überwunden hatte.

Lily lachte bei dem Gedanken auf. Eine Katze mit einem _Kater_. Doch dann kam ihr wieder ihr Nachbar ins Gedächtnis. Sollte er ihrer Katze noch ein Mal etwas antun, dann würde sie... den Ausweidungsfluch anwenden, den sie mal im Hexeninstitut in Salem gefunden hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte sie den Park verlassen und lief gemächlich an gläsernen Bürogebäuden entlang. Noch immer grübelte sie über ihre Rache nach. _Vielleicht hat James einen guten Einfall, oder vielleicht auch Sirius, _überlegte sie und betrat den Firmensitz von Artemis & Verne.

_Wer weiß was dieser Tag bringt, _resignierte Lily und atmete noch einmal beruhigend durch. Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und Lily trat hinaus. Doch was ihre Augen dort erblickten ließ sie für eine Sekunde erstarren.

Melanie Mosag stand quietsch vergnügt am Empfang und unterhielt sich lachend mit Estelle, der Empfangsdame. Diese kicherte, wie ein kleines Mädchen und hielt sich ständig die Hände vors Gesicht.

Als die zwei Lily erblickten stoppten sie mit ihrem gegacker. Eine peinliche und zugleich hasserfüllte Stimmung schwebte durch den Raum.

„Morgen Lily, schönes Wochenende gehabt?", fragte Melanie mit einem ironischen Unterton, während Estelle wieder anfing zu kichern.

Lily, die ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei gehen wollte, blieb stehen. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Ihr Hände klammerten sich mit aller Macht an ihre Aktentasche, nur um diese nicht fallen zulassen. Sie wusste, wenn sie die Möglichkeit haben würde eine freie Hand zu haben würde sie einen Handabdruck in Melanies Gesicht hinterlassen.

„Wage es ja nicht mich anzusprechen..."

„Morgen Ladies!", wurde sie unterbrochen. Ohne es zu merken, war James aus einem der Fahrstühle erschienen. „Komm Lily, wir haben viel zutun.", und er schob sie vor sich her bis sie im Büro angekommen waren. Eilig schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„James! Ich war gerade dabei...", fing sie aufgebracht an.

„Ganz ruhig, Lilian.", sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein und nahm ihr ihre Aktentasche ab. Sie hatte wild damit herumgefuchtelt und James schien es sicherer ihr diese mögliche Waffe abzunehmen. Seelenruhig blickte er sich um, zauberte zwei Kaffeetassen herbei und drückte ihr eine davon in die Hand.

„James, ich bin die Ruhe selbst. Ich habe mich voll im Griff!"

„Das sehe ich.", bemerkte er trocken.

„Okay, dann eben nicht. Aber sie hat es doch tatsächlich gewagt mich anzusprechen! Diese... diese..."

„Schlange?", half Prongs aus.

„Nicht ganz das was ich gesucht habe, aber es kommt dem nahe.", weiterhin aufgebracht nahm sie einen schluck Kaffee zu sich.

„James, ich hab das ganze Wochenende überlegt, wie wir es ihr heimzahlen können und ich hatte einfach keine Idee!", sagte sie fast verzweifelt und in einem Ton als wäre es das schlimmste auf der Welt, mal keine herausragende Idee zu haben.

„Lily, wir könnten doch..."

„Und Minnie war keine Hilfe. Erst hat mein Nachbar sie betrunken gemacht und als es ihr wieder besser ging, hat sie mir den letzten Nerv geraubt."

James hörte ihr gespannt zu. _Sie nennt ihre Katze Minnie, _stellte er geschockt fest. _Dabei ist die ganz und gar nicht „Mini" Eher monströs! _Aber er verkniff sich ein Kommentar.

„Lily, stopp mal!", unterbrach er sie. „Sirius wollte vorbei kommen und sich was mit uns überlegen."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Und wann?", sie setzte sich neben ihn auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich glaube zum Lunch."

„Na wenigstens etwas.", seufzte sie und lehnte sich an ihn. „Wann wollen wir überhaupt unsere Wetten einlösen?"

„Wenn wir einen Plan haben.", lächelte er zu ihr hinab und legte einen Arm um sie.

Gegen seine Erwartungen protestierte sie nicht im Geringsten und so saßen sie seelenruhig und entspannt auf seinem Schreibtisch und tranken Kaffee. Durch nichts ließen sie sich stören, keine rüttelnden Türen, keine klingelnden Telefone und auch durch kein wildes Klopfen.

Vielmehr hätte ihre Erscheinung eines frisch verliebten Paares auf eine Klippe gepasst, wo gerade die Sonne im Meer versank und ein bezauberndes Farbenspiel in die Landschaft zauberte. Doch stattdessen blickten sie aus dem Fenster in das gegenüberliegende Bürogebäude und sahen fremden Menschen beim arbeiten zu.

„Können wir uns das überhaupt leisten so faul zu sein?", gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Oh, ich denke das eine Mal wird es schon gehen.", lachte James leise. „Schließlich haben wir viel vor uns, da müssen wir ausgeruht sein."

„Weißt du was mir gerade einfällt?", fragte sie plötzlich und richtete sich von seiner Schulter auf, an der sie gelehnt hatte.

„Was?", grinste er.

„Ich hab heute früh einen Hirsch gesehen."

„Wo bist du gewesen? Bist du in die Highlands appariert?"

„Nein, ich bin in einem Park hier in der Nähe gewesen.", ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie ihm den Hirsch beschrieb. „Ist das nicht ungewöhnlich? Ich meine, wir sind hier mitten in London, da sieht man so was nicht."

Plötzlich ertönte ein ‚knall' und Sirius stand vor ihnen.

„Was sieht man nicht?", fragte dieser neugierig. „In London sieht man alles, man muss nur genau wissen wo und wen man bezahlen muss."

Als Lily noch einmal erzählte was sie gesehen hatte, machte Sirius ein beeindrucktes Gesicht.

„Was man nicht so alles sieht, nicht wahr James?", fragte er mit einem Unterton, den Lily nicht zu deuten wusste.

„In London geht man um eine Straßenecke und man weiß nie was einen erwartet."

„Ja klar, ob Taschendiebe oder alte Frauen, die einen fast zu Tode prügeln, nur weil man sie aus Versehen angerempelt hat.", bemerkte James trocken.

„Du treibst dich ja auch in Gegenden rum...", schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.

„Das war vor deinem Haus!", erinnerte er seinen besten Freund.

Lily lachte amüsiert auf, als sie diese kleine Kabbelei betrachtete und nahm ihre Aktentasche in die Hand. „Könnten wir uns jetzt was überlegen?", schmunzelte sie „Ich hab außerdem ein Loch im Magen."

Sirius und James verstummten augenblicklich, bis Padfoot ihre und James' Hand nahm und mit ihnen disapparierte. Kurz darauf standen sie in einer urigen Kneipe mit knarzenen Dielen, einem rauchigen Schankraum und allerlei exotischen Gestallten an den umliegenden Tischen. Ein glatzköpfiger Mann mit einem leichten Buckel kam auf sie zu gehumpelt und begrüßte sie mit einer Verbeugung.

„Was kann ich für die Jungen Herren tun?"

„Nicht so förmlich Tom!", tadelte James. „Wir brauchen einen Tisch zum Lunch, für 3."

Lily folgte den drei Männern und sah sich neugierig um. Ein Mopp wischte an ihr vorbei und hinterließ eine nasse Spur, während ein Besen voraus eilte und ein kleines Häufchen Dreck vor sich her katapultierte. Bilder an den Wänden winkten ihr zu, wobei in einem Gemälde gerade ein Krug vom Tisch fiel, weil es so schief hing. Ein Tablett schwebte an ihr vorbei und verschwand hinter einer Schwenktür. Es war einfach herrlich in einem typischen Pub zu sein.

Nachdem sie in einer Ecke platz genommen hatten bekamen sie die Speisekarten und Tom humpelte von dannen.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Im Tropfenden Kessel, willst du woanders hin gehen?", fragte James besorgt.

„Nein!", strahlte Lily. „Ich liebe solche urigen Pubs. In Salem gab es auch so eine Bar, Der zerbrochene Zauberstab. Die Halloween Partys sind legendär! Einmal hab ich...", sie unterbrach ihren Redefluss, als der Wirt wieder kam.

„Wisst ihr, was ihr möchtet?"

„Nimm nur nicht die Erbsensuppe.", flüsterte Sirius ihr zu.

Nach dieser hilfreichen Warnung wählte jeder von ihnen etwas zu essen, wobei James die Erbsensuppe nahm, und Tom wackelte wieder davon.

Padfoot schüttelte resignierend über Prongs den Kopf. _Wird schon sehen was er davon hat_, dachte er und erkündigte sich über den aktuellen Stand von Ideen. „Also habt ihr schon mal über einen Plan nachgedacht?"

„Ich habe das ganze Wochenende überlegt, aber nichts fiel mir ein.", sagte Lily gequält und nippte an ihrem Butterbier.

„Dann muss wohl der Meister persönlich überlegen.", grinste Padfoot und schloss darauf meditierend die Augen. „Also gut.", sprach er mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen. „Ihr wollt es ihr heimzahlen, wenn möglich soll sie ganz aus A& V verschwinden...", er summte vor sich hin.

Lily zog die Stirn kraus, als sie Sirius so dasitzen sah. James hatte eine ähnliche Position eingenommen.

„Mit wem versteht sich Melanie in der Firma? Mit wem ist sie gut befreundet?", fragte Padfoot.

„Estelle, die Empfangsdame.", knirschte Lily.

„Wisst ihr ob sie sich vertrauen?"

„Sie kennen sich schon Ewigkeiten.", berichtete Prongs. „Ich denke schon."

„Dann habe ich einen Plan... aber der ist kompliziert und hat viele Risiken und wir brechen wohl um die 50 Schulregeln.", erzählte Sirius geheimnisvoll.

Lily blickte James verwirrt an. _Schul-re-geln brechen, _überlegte sie_. Da schwebt wohl gerade jemand in Erinnerungen. _

„Wie gut warst du in der Schule, Lily. Ich meine Zaubertränke.", wollte der selbsternannte Meister wissen.

„Ich hatte immer ein ‚O'!"

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon.", brabbelte Sirius weiter. „Dann passt es."

„Jetzt sag schon!", drängte James ihn.

„Also gut.", lachte er wieder und ein Funkeln erschien in seinen Augen. „Ihr braucht Vielsaft Trank, müsst Estelle für einen Tag aus dem Weg schaffen und Melanie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen."

„Danke Sirius für deine überaus detailgetreuen Erklärungen, jetzt bin ich schon viel schlauer als vorher.", bemerkte Lily sarkastisch.

„Ich erkläre es ja schon. Ihr müsst Vielsaft Trank brauen, euch in Estelle und David verwandeln und Melanie dazu kriegen vor Estelle, dir Lily, noch einmal ihre glorreiche Tat zu erzählen. Dann taucht James, in Gestalt eures Bosses auf und sagt ihr, dass er alles gehört hat und ihre Kündigung noch am selben Tag erwartet. Dann entlässt sie sich selber und ihr beide seid wieder die Nummer 1!", selbstzufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und wartete auf Reaktionen.

Lily und James blickten ihn für eine Sekunde an, ließen seine Worte einwirken und ohne Vorwarnung sprangen sie von ihren Stühlen und jubelten.

„Das ist es, du bist ein Genie, Padfoot!"

„Ja, das muss ich eingestehen.", murmelte dieser vor sich hin, als sich Lily und James in den Armen lagen und dann wie durch einen Stromschlag auseinander traten. Sie waren hier in der Öffentlichkeit und jeder konnte sie sehen!

Unter räuspern setzten sie sich wieder hin.

„So, und jetzt lasst uns essen. Ich sterbe bald!", beschwerte sich Sirius und biss in seinen Steak und Nieren Pastete.

Bei ihrem ausgiebigen Lunch wurde Lily in einige Streiche eingeweiht, die James und Sirius zusammen mit einem Remus während ihrer Schulzeit begangen hatten. Und so klärte sich auch das mysteriöse „brechen um die 50 Schulregeln" Sirius war noch sehr geprägt von seinen Taten.

„Ich würde diesen Remus wirklich gerne mal kennen lernen!", schmunzelte Lily und nahm ihre Tasche.

„Wo willst du hin?", wollte James perplex wissen.

„Wir werden ein paar Sachen für _DEN TRANK _brauchen.", flüsterte sie, als ein Mann mit langen dunklen Haaren und einer großen Hakennase vorbei ging. „Hier ist doch gleich die Winkelgasse, oder?", erkundigte sie sich weiter.

„Ja, ich begleite dich.", sprang James auf. „Padfoot, das nächste Mal zahl ich.", er zwinkerte und geleitete seine Kollegin zur Hintertür hinaus.

Zusammen schritten sie über das krumme Pflaster der Winkelgasse, an den schrägen Häusern mit ihren kleinen Verkaufsläden vorbei und drängten sich an alten Hexen mit ihren großen Einkaufstaschen vorbei, die wohl für einen Einkaufbummel vom Land in die Stadt gekommen waren.

Geschickt lenkte Prongs Lily durch die Menge in eine kleine Apotheke. Als sie eintraten stieg ihnen ein scharfer Geruch von verschiedenen Kräutern und Gewürzen in die Nase. An den Wänden lehnten Regale aus dunklem Tickholz, die bis unter die Decke gefüllt waren. In großen Gläsern schwommen eingelegte Lebern, Herzen und andere Dinge, die James einfach nicht zuordnen konnte.

Gemeinsam traten sie an eine der freien Theken und warteten darauf, dass ihnen ein Verkäufer seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie brauchten auch nicht lange auf jemanden warten.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine schneidende Stimme. Im ersten Moment kam sie Lily sehr unhöflich vor, genauso wie der Besitzer. Sie blickte in ein kantiges Gesicht mit kalten schwarzen Augen und einer großen Nase. Es war der Mann aus dem Tropfenden Kessel.

„Snape.", antwortete James ebenso schneidend.

„Potter." , antwortete der angesprochene. „Aber wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, ähm...?", blickte der Verkäufer sie fragend an und in einer völlig anderen Tonart.

„Miss Evans.", sagte Lily selbstsicher und lächelte. „Ich hätte gerne 5 Gramm Florfliegen, 10 Blutegel, etwas Baumschlangenhaut...", sie las eine Liste hinunter die Snape zu verinnerlichen schien. „Und letztendlich Pulver vom Horn eines Zweihorns.", lächelte Lily noch immer charmant.

Die dunklen Augen studierten sie genau. Er wusste was sie damit anstellen wollte.

„Etwas Ungesetzliches vor, was Potter?", spottete der Verkäufer.

„Oh, du kennst mich Severus. Ständig!"

„Ja, nur zu gut.", murmelte dieser, als er von dannen ging um die verlangten Zutaten zusammen zustellen.

„Oh, und bitte Mr. Snape. Ich hätte gerne auch noch Wolfswurz und Katzenminze.", flötete Lily.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Miss.", antwortete Snape charmant.

Prongs drehte sich der Magen um als er _Schniffelus _beim charmant sein beobachten konnte. _Ich glaub ich muss mich gleich übergeben, _grübelte James und seine Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich zu einem leichten grün. Oder war es nicht Snape, sondern sein Mittagessen?

„James, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Lily besorgt. „Du siehst so grün um die Nase aus."

„Geht schon."

„Vielleicht der Neid.", hustete jemand kaum verständlich und der Verkäufer war beladen mit einem Paket wieder bei ihnen.

„Bitte Miss,", raspelte Severus weiter Süßholz. „Wenn ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch auf diese Kräutermischung lenken darf.", und er wedelte mit einer kleinen Schachtel vor ihren Nasen umher.

Dieser Geruch gab James endgültig den Rest. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich zusammen gerissen... aber jetzt.

„Lily, ich glaub ich muss..."

Schnell drehte sie sich zu ihm. „Oh bitte nicht James, bitte, bitte nicht... das wäre total...bitte nicht hier im Laden... oh _nein!_"

Ihr Flehen hatte nichts geholfen und James übergab sich hinter der Theke. Sofort kam der Manager zu ihnen gelaufen, während Lily James beruhigend den Rücken streichelte.

„Sie waren bestimmt im Tropfenden Kessel zum Lunch.", stellte der rundliche Mann mit langem Bart fest.

„Das tut uns furchtbar Leid.", entschuldigte sich Lily.

„Das passiert uns öfters.", erklärte der Zauberer und mit einem Flick war James Lunch verschwunden.

Dieser sah jedoch immer noch nicht gut aus.

„Ich schlage vor sie bringen ihren Freund nach Hause, dort können sie sich besser um ihn kümmern als hier bei uns im Laden. Wir geben ihnen noch etwas gegen Erbrechen mit.", und er wuselte davon.

Komischerweise hatte James' Showeinlage niemanden der Kunden interessiert und so konnte Lily ihn dazu überreden zu ihm zu apparieren, denn irgendwie sprach er immer wieder davon das es ihm gut ginge.

„Wirklich Lily, mir geht es schon wieder gut. Ich komme alleine zurecht."

„Du siehst aber ganz und gar nicht so aus!"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken..."

„Schluss! Aus! Ich lass dich in diesem Zustand nicht allein. Womöglich wirst du noch Ohnmächtig und schlägst dir den Kopf auf!"

„Wenn's nur so wäre.", hustete wieder jemand und Snape stand erneut neben ihnen. „Hier sind noch die Kräuter gegen Erbrechen. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag, Miss."

„Das werde ich dir heimzahlen Schniffelus.", knurrte James.

„Schon vollkommen neben sich, der Gute.", schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Besser Sie bringen Ihn sicher nach Hause."

„Ja, vielen Dank.", lächelte Lily noch einmal und dann disapparierte James mit ihr.

Das erste was James tat, war die Fenster zu verzaubern, damit Lily nicht den Blick auf die Straße sah, oder zumindest einen anderen Blick. Jetzt schaute man auf eine grün-graue Landschaft, die sich in großen Wiesen verlor und die im Begriff waren sich auf den Frühling vorzubereiten.

„Kennt ihr euch aus der Schule?", wollte sie wissen und stellte das Paket auf einen Tisch.

„Oh ja, er war nicht gerade mein bester Kumpel in Hogwarts.", gab James zu und rannte ins Bad, als erneut eine grüne Welle über sein Gesicht schwebte.

„James,", rief sie ihm nach. „Ich mach dir einen Aufguss von den Kräutern. Im Nu bist du wieder gesund."

Als Prongs wieder aus dem Bad kam ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. _Ich lerne es auch nicht, _tadelte er sich. _Jedes Mal wenn ich im Tropfenden Kessel esse passiert mir das. _Gedämpft konnte er Lily in der Küche werkeln hören, sie summte ein Lied. Träumerisch stellte er sich vor, dass es doch immer so sein könnte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er gerade aufwachen würde und Lily in der Küche das Frühstück bereiten würde.

„James...James, komm zu dir.", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme und er schlug die Augen auf. Er war wohl kurz weg getreten.

„Komm, trink das. Dann wird es dir besser gehen.", vorsichtig hielt sie ihm eine Tasse an die Lippen. Gehorsam schluckte er alles hinunter und wurde behutsam zurück in die Kissen gelegt.

„Danke, Liebling.", nuschelte er, nahm ihre freie Hand und schloss die Augen.

Lily blickte ihn perplex an. _Was hat er gesagt, _staunte sie nicht schlecht. _Hat er wirklich Liebling zu mir gesagt?_

Für eine Weile betrachtete sie ihn, wie er da so lag und schlief, ihre Hand haltend. Sie könnte sich daran gewöhnen so von ihm genannt zu werden, überlegte sie sich. Mit ihrer freien Hand strich sie ein paar Haare von seiner Stirn. „Ach James.", seufzte sie und beugte sich zu ihm hinab.

„Ich lass dich jetzt alleine und werde dich an der Arbeit entschuldigen.", flüsterte sie wieder um ihn nicht zu wecken. „Ich werde mit dem Trank heute noch beginnen und dich morgen anrufen. Bis morgen.", und sie platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn.

Vorsichtig befreite Lily ihre Hand und warf eine Decke über James. Noch einmal betrachtete sie ihn, bevor sie die Tür des Schlafzimmers schloss. Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und das Paket und disapparierte.

Als James das Klicken der Türe hörte öffnete er die Augen. _Yeah! Sie mag mich! _


	6. Wo Rauch ist, ist auch Feuer

_Hallöle! Ich bin diesmal richtig schnell, oder? Ich bin so gut. lach_

_So, jetzt haben wir das Ende der Story erreicht. Schön, oder? Danke, dass Ihr mir Eure Zeit geopfert habt um meine geistlichen Ergüsse zu lesen. Ich hoffe Ihr habt es nicht bereut._

_Noch eine kleine Erläuterung. Lily streichelt ihre Katze in "Ernst Stavro Blofeld Manier", das ist er eine Typ in den James Bond Filmen, den man nie richtig sieht. Nur immer das Bild, wo ein Mann eine Katze streichelt. Ich hoffe Ihr seht diese Szene vor Euch._

_Also gut. Danke für Eure Reviews und ich werde mich jetzt wieder Luceo non uro zuwenden._

_Liebe Grüße& Bussi_

_Tanja  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 6- Wo Rauch ist, ist auch Feuer**

Lily blickte von dem köchelnden Vielsaft Trank auf und blickte aus dem Küchenfenster. Ein Möbelwagen war vorgefahren, Möbelpacker kletterten aus dem Führerhaus und öffnete die großen Türen des Laderaums. _Zieht jemand ein, _überlegte sie und blickte auf die monströsen Blubberblasen, die sich gerade auf dem schlammig wirkenden Trank bildeten. Bei einem zweiten Blick durch das Fenster sah sie die Männer einfach ins Haus laufen.

_Zieht wohl jemand um, _stellte sie fest und überlegte krampfhaft ob Mrs Easton ihr etwas davon erzählt hatte. _Nette alte Dame, _dachte sie weiter und rührte um.

Bald hörte Lily getrabbel auf dem Gang und flüchtete in den Flur. Vorsichtig spähte sie durch den Spion.

Ein Möbelpacker nach dem anderen lief an ihrer Wohnung vorbei und ..._zum Nachbar. _

„Yeah! Er zieht aus!", jubelte Lily und machte einen Hüpfer, hielt sich dann aber erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. Schnell schaute sie durch den Spion und sah einen Mann, der sich verwundert zu allen Seiten drehte. _Er hat mich gehört, aber egal. Er weiß nicht wer hier wohnt, _und sie lächelte.

Minuten vergingen und die Möbelpacker trugen die ersten Kisten hinunter. Lily stand nahe dem Fenster und spähte, mit Minerva auf ihrem Arm, in guter Ernst Stavro Blofeld Manier hinunter auf die Straße.

„Siehst du Minerva, es gibt doch noch Gerechtigkeit. Jetzt kann er andere Leute terrorisieren."

„Miau."

„Ja, und andere Katzen."

Lily drängte sich näher an die Fensterscheibe, als ein Mann auftauchte, der keine rote Latzhose trug, wie alle Möbelpacker. Sein Kopf war bedeckt von einem dunkelblauen Basecap, er trug ein weißes Shirt und eine Jeans. Seine Statur kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Doch nicht als die ihres Nachbarn, dieser war schmächtiger gewesen und... irgendetwas war anders.

Immer mit einem Auge auf den Vielsaft Trank beobachtete sie den kleinen Möbelmarathon. Das blaue Basecap schien überall zu sein, einmal lief Lily sogar zurück in den Flur um ihn durch den Spion zu beobachten, aber irgendwie verpasste sie ihn ständig. _Ist ja wie verhext, _dachte sie und drückte sich fast ihre Nase an der Scheibe platt um etwas zu erkennen.

Plötzlich surrte etwas auf sie zu, es hatte Flügel und... prallte fast gegen das Fenster. Die braune Eule schüttelte kurz ihr Gefieder und streckte ihr Bein aus. Lily öffnete einen Spalt und nahm die Pergamentrolle. Sie wollte nur nicht gesehen werden, es war schon schlimm genug, dass mitten am Tag eine Eule an ihr Fenster geflogen kam.

Gespannt entrollte sie den Brief, er musste von James sein.

_Lily,_

_dein Brief hat mich erreicht. Gut, dass das brauen des Trankes so gut voran geht. Was würde ich ohne dich machen? Ich hätte wahrscheinlich schon das ganze Haus in die Luft gejagt._

_Ab Montag werde ich wieder an der Arbeit sein und dich unterstützen. Der Heiler, bei dem ich war, hat mir eine schlimme Lebensmittelvergiftung bestätigt. Es soll sogar ansteckend sein, also muss ich deinen Vorschlag, mich zu besuchen, leider ablehnen. Nicht das du auch noch krank wirst!_

_Wir sehen uns am Montag._

_James_

Lily zog die Stirn kraus. _Er hat eine Lebensmittelvergiftung, wie furchtbar, _bedauerte sie ihn und malte sich aus, wie er matt und erschöpft in seinem Bett lag. Sich von Fieber geplagt von einer Seite auf die andere rollte. Keinen hatte, der sich um ihn kümmerte. „Armer James!", seufzte sie und beobachtete weiter wie das blaue Basecap auf der Straße herum sprang bis auch das letzte Möbelstück, sein Klavier, im Laster verstaut war.

Das Basecap und einer der Möbelpacker blickten zusammen auf eine Karte und fuhren mit ihren Zeigefingern darauf herum. Dann gaben sie sich die Hand und der Möbelwagen fuhr davon.

Das blaue Basecap wurde kurz zurecht gerückt, Lily dachte schon er würde endlich sein Gesicht preisgeben, aber den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Stattdessen ging er zurück ins Haus. Wieder lief sie in den Flur und sah durch den Spion. Doch ihr Nachbar war nirgends zu sehen. _Komisch, _dachte sie erneut und dreht sich zum gehen, als es klingelte. Schnell stürzte sie zurück, jedoch konnte sie ihren Schwung nicht abbremsen und knallte gegen die Haustür.

„Aua!", sie rieb sich den Kopf und schaute mit Tränen in den Augen durch den Türspion. Niemand stand draußen.

Vorsichtig öffnete Lily die Tür und spähte hinaus. Sie wollte schon wieder die Türe schließen, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen gigantischen Orchideenstrauß gelenkt wurde, der auf ihrer Schwelle lag.

„Wow!", entfuhr es ihr und sie beugte sich um ihn aufzuheben. Sie roch an den wunderschönen Blumen und entdeckte ein Umschlag der zwischen den Blüten steckte. Neugierig öffnete sie ihn und zog mehrere Pfundnoten heraus und eine kleine Karte.

_Verzeihen Sie mir die Unannehmlichkeiten!_

Stand darauf und Lily schmunzelte. Beim rein gehen roch sie noch einmal genießerisch an ihrem Geschenk und schloss die Tür.

James stand nicht weit entfernt unter seinem Tarnumhang und betrachtete Lily. Jetzt würde sie ihren Nachbarn bestimmt nicht mehr hassen und wenn sie irgendwann doch mal heraus bekommen sollte, dass er neben ihr gewohnt hatte würde sie das alles nicht mehr so eng sehen.

Erleichtert atmete er auf. _Dann mal auf zu Godrics Hollow, _dachte er und disapparierte.

/o/

Lily stürmte in James' und ihr Büro. Dieser sah überrascht von seinen Papieren auf und es schwebten mehrere Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf. Lily hatte ein Leuchten in den Augen und ein Lächeln im Gesicht... es war beängstigend.

„Los, frag mich.", ihre Wangen glühten vor Freude.

„Was fragen?", stichelte er und sie machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

Eilig lief sie um seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf die Tischplatte. Ihre Füße baumelten wie bei einem kleinen Mädchen, das auf einer Mauer saß und sie blickte ihn erwartend an. Doch James wendete sich wieder seinen Papieren zu. Frustriert stupste Lily ihn an. Wenn sie nicht gleich von dem Vorfall berichten konnte würde sie platzen. Sie fühlte sich wie damals, als sie ihren Eltern ihre Examensergebnisse verkünden wollte.

Wieder gab sie James einen Schubs. Langsam schaute er auf. Seine braunen Augen schienen sie auszulachen, doch sein restliches Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

„James, jetzt frag mich endlich!"

„Willst du zu mir zum Essen kommen?", spöttelte er.

Lily stutzte kurz, „Nein, frag mich was passiert ist."

„Gut, Was ist dir passiert?"

„Na endlich!", stöhnte sie. „Also wen habe ich vorhin auf der Damentoilette getroffen?", fragte sie.

„Eine Frau?", antwortete er.

„Richtig, aber welche Frau?"

„Keine Ahnung, A&V ist voll von Frauen."

„Ja, aber von wem brauche ich etwas ganz bestimmtes!", wieder funkelten Lilys Augen.

„Von Estelle?"

„Richtig! Na endlich, James!", und sie rückte verschwörerisch näher. „Als ich in die Toilette kam stand sie gerade vor dem Spiegel. Ich musste sie doch gleich fragen, wie sie ihre Haare so zum glänzen bringt.", lachte sie auf. „Gib ihr ein Thema und dir bluten etwas später die Ohren. Aber zurück zum Wesentlichen. Zuerst war sie etwas misstrauisch, aber ich hab ihr so geschmeichelt...sie konnte nicht anders. Ich hab sie gefragt ob ich ihre ‚_wirklich wunderschönen Haare'_ mal anfassen darf und sie hat ja gesagt. Und jetzt rate noch mal was ich habe."

„Du hast sie ihr doch nicht ausgerissen!", wollte er alarmiert wissen.

Perplex blickte sie ihn an. „Natürlich nicht! Was hältst du von mir?"

James sank bei ihrer Aussage erleichtert in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich hinreißen lassen."

„Sei versichert, ich habe ihr keinerlei Schmerzen zugefügt."

„Das freut mich.", und er tätschelte , ohne nachzudenken, ihr Bein.

Lily durchzuckte etwas. Es war... ja was war es?

„Hast du das vorhin ernst gemeint?"

„Das ich dachte du hättest ihr die Haare ausgerissen, klar doch."

„Nein, das mit dem essen."

Erneut blickte er zu ihr auf und lächelte sie an. „Ja, das meinte ich auch ernst. Nur wenn du möchtest, selbstverständlich."

James wusste gar nicht was plötzlich in ihn gefahren war und woher er diesen Mut nahm. Vielleicht war es dieses Kribbeln, was er spürte, als er Lily berührt hatte.

„Natürlich würde ich zum Essen kommen, denn du musst deine Wette noch einlösen.", erinnerte sie und grinste hämisch.

„Ich löse meine Wette erst ein, wenn wir unseren Rachefeldzug beendet haben.", legte er fest. „Erst bist du dran deinen Wetteinsatz zu erfüllen."

Lily baumelte weiter mit ihren Beinen. Ihren Wetteinsatz einzulösen passte ihr gar nicht. Joggen gehen mit James. Wenn sie ihn so betrachtete hatte sie das Gefühl, die unsportlichste Hexe auf der ganzen Welt zu sein. Aber versprochen war versprochen.

„Ich will es hinter mich bringen und den Spott über mich ergehen lassen.", seufzte sie. „Also, wollen wir morgen früh joggen gehen?", schlug sie vor.

„Wenn du mich so darum bittest.", feixte James. „Werde ich mich natürlich in mein Schicksal ergeben."

„Bitten kann man das wohl kaum nennen."

„Kommt auf den Standpunkt an, Miss Evans.", stichelte er.

„Oh du!", Lily wollte ihm einen Klaps versetzen, doch als er ihre Hand abfing verlor sie die Balance, rutschte von der Tischplatte und machte eine Pirouette. Sie sah sich schon in Zeitlupe auf den Boden fallen, doch sie hatte nicht mit James' Reflexen gerechnet. Blitzschnell hatte er sie aufgefangen, wie auch immer er das getan hatte, und nun lag sie quer über seinen Oberschenkeln.

Eine Armlehne piekste unsanft in ihren Rücken, über die ihr Oberkörper gelehnt war und ein kühler Lufthauch zog über ihren Bauch. _Oh nein, meine Bluse ist hoch gerutscht, _schoss es durch ihren Kopf Lily spürte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und richtete sich augenblicklich auf. Ihre Haare flogen in vollem Schwung nach vorne und nahmen ihr die Sicht. Aber eine Hand befreite sie von dem Vorhang aus rotem Haar. Lily war viel zu geschockt um irgend eine Bewegung zu machen und so verharrte sie in Ruhe, bis sie James' besorgten Blick sah.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wieder tanzten Haarsträhnen um ihr Gesicht. Wieder strich sie James aus ihrem Gesicht. Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen tief in seine, als er ihre Finger auf seiner Wange spürte hielt er inne. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Nervosität?

Er hätte es nicht erwartet, aber plötzlich spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen.

James hatte keinerlei Chance auf ihren Kuss zu reagieren, denn plötzlich hörten sie ein klopfen und Lily war von seinem Schoß aufgesprungen. Prongs hätte geschworen, sie wäre an ihren Schreibtisch appariert, so schnell saß sie dort und stützte mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht und wieder verdeckte ein Schleier aus roten Haaren ihr wohl genauso rotes Gesicht.

Total entgeistert blickte James eine Frau mittleren Alters an, die ein riesiges Paket in ihren Händen hielt.

„Ist das, dass Büro von Lilian Evans?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ähm, ja das bin ich.", räusperte sich Lily und kam hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Das ist für sie abgegeben worden.", und die Frau überreichte ihr die gigantische Last.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache.", und sie verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten verwirrten Blick von den beiden.

_Was war das, _dachte James noch immer.

Während Lily sich den Absender betrachtete löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung, ging um seinen Schreibtisch und blieb vor ihr stehen. Er nahm ihr das Paket aus den Händen, stellte es ab und trat näher an sie heran. Seine Augen suchten ihre, doch sie hatte den Blick gesenkt. Sanft zwang er sie aufzublicken. Ihr Gesicht hatte genau die Farbe, die er sich vorgestellt hatte.

„James, das eben... ich weiß nicht was...", begann sie.

„Aber ich weiß es.", und er beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

/o/

James kam sich vor wie der glücklichste Zauberer von ganz England, als er vor Lilys Tür apparierte und klopfte.

Kurz darauf wurde diese geöffnet und Lily erschien im Rahmen. „Ah du bist pünktlich.", strahlte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Begrüßungskuss, den er lieber verlängert hätte.

„War es schwer, hier her zu finden?", fragte sie ihn und bat ihn herein.

James, der bis vor zwei Wochen gleich neben ihr gewohnt hatte musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Nein, es ging. So schwer war es nicht."

„Warte bitte im Wohnzimmer, ich komme gleich."

Als Prongs das Wohnzimmer betrat sah er Minerva mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Sofa sitzen. Ihr Schwanz strich abwartend von einer Seite auf die andere und sie war gerade dabei zum Sprung anzusetzen. Was genau ihr Ziel war erkannte James nicht sofort, denn es war ein Berg von Fell! Mit einem kräftigen Satz hatte sich die monströse Katze plötzlich auf ihr Opfer gestürzt. Sie biss und kratze darauf herum. Fellfetzen flogen, Stoff riss und Minerva war fast vollkommen in dem Berg verschwunden.

„Minerva! Wage es dir ja nicht den Pelzmantel anzurühren!", ertönte es aus einem anderen Teil der Wohnung. „Setzt du nur eine Kralle an das Fell setzte ich dich auf eine lebenslange Diät, du darfst nie wieder im Schlafzimmer schlafen und du bekommst nichts mehr zu Weihnachten!"

James lehnte abwartend am Türrahmen, als ein Katzenkopf aus dem Fellberg auftauchte und einen Fellbrocken ausspuckte. Sowie Minerva ihn erblickte begann sie zu fauchen.

„Minerva, ich habe dich gewarnt!", rief Lily, die das Fauchen missverstanden hatte und lief in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Reparo.", sagte Prongs gelassen. Alle ausgerissenen Fellfetzen flatterten wieder in den Mantel, Schlitze verschlossen sich durch Zauberhand und nichts zeugte von der voran gegangenen Zerstörung.

Somit sah Lily nur, dass ihre Katze inmitten des Pelzmantels saß.

„Minnie. Geh von dem Mantel.", drängte sie sie. „Ich hab dir gesagt, ich will dich nicht in der Nähe davon sehen!"

„Was hat sie gegen den Mantel?", erkundigte sich James, während Lily Minerva auf ihren Katzenbaum hievte.

„Das Paket gestern war von meiner Mutter. Sie hat mir diesen Pelzmantel geschickt und... na ja. Du kannst dir vorstellen was Minerva von Pelzmänteln hält, besonders wenn sie aus Knieselfell sind."

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen.", nickte er und spürte einen Blick in sich bohren, der tausend Nadeln glich.

„Fertig?", fragte er.

„Ja gleich.", und seine Angebetete schwebte wieder davon.

James ging auf Minerva zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, so das sie auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass du mir was schuldest.", grinste er.

„Chrrrr!", fauchte sie.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag.", sprach er unbeeindruckt weiter. „Du sagst Lily nichts und ich sage ihr nichts."

Minerva rümpfte kurz die Nase und nieste.

„Ich deute das als ein ‚ja'.", feixte Prongs und wuschelte ihren Kopf, was Minnie leicht schwanken ließ.

„Oh, wie ich sehe versteht ihr euch.", sprach Lily plötzlich von der Türe. „Wir können gehen James. Ich ergebe mich in mein Schicksal.", und sie verließen die Wohnung in Richtung Sportplatz, während Minerva beleidigt dem Pelzmantel ihren Hintern zu drehte.

/o/

James nahm den Tarnumhang von seinen Schultern und atmete erleichtert aus. _Das war ja wirklich ein Krampf_, dachte er und betrachtete die paar Haare in seiner Hand.

Heute wollten sie ihren Rachefeldzug beenden, aber wie sollte man sich in jemanden verwandeln, der kaum Haare auf dem Kopf hatte. David Dunvegan hatte eine Halbglatze und trug seine restlichen Haare sehr kurz. Noch komplizierter ging es nicht. Also hatte James seinen Boss schocken müssen um in aller Ruhe an ein paar Haare zu kommen, die man kaum mit dem bloßen Auge sehen konnte.

Und weil James gleich dabei war, nahm er Maß um später seinen eigenen Anzug zu vergrößern. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er die Kleidung seinen Chefs tragen!

Es ertönte ein ‚Knall' und Lily stand neben ihm. Sie hatte eine Thermoskanne in der Hand und zwei Tassen.

„Hast du's?"

„War keine sehr haarige Angelegenheit.", spöttelte Prongs. „David hat gerade das Büro verlassen. Aber ich hab die Haare.", er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst.", nickte sie zustimmend, öffnete die Thermoskanne und schenkte etwas in die zwei Tassen ein.

James verschloss die Bürotür, nahm dann seine Tasse und rührte die Haare unter. Lily tat es ihm gleich.

„Auf uns.", sagte er, stieß mit ihr an und setzte den Trank an.

Die schlammige Flüssigkeit kroch langsam ihre Speiseröhren hinunter. Der Geschmack würgte beide.

_Oh, nie wieder, _dachte Lily während sie sich am Schreibtisch abstütze. Doch die Übelkeit ging in kribbeln über. Überall zwickte und juckte es. Sie merkte wie sich jede Zelle ihres Körpers veränderte und sich in eine andere Struktur anpasste. Ihre Hände sahen nun anders aus, sie waren kleiner; mädchenhafter und ihre Haut hatte einen anderen Teint. Das Kleid, was sie trug passte ihr nun genau, denn sie hatte es aus Estelles Kleiderschrank genommen, nachdem sie die Empfangsdame in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt hatte.

Als Lily aufblickte starrte sie in die Augen von David Dunvegan, nur er trug jetzt James' Anzug.

„Alles in Ordnung, Lily?"

„Ja, ich bin nur... wow. Du siehst genau aus wie er. Du musst nur noch diese Aristokratie an den Tag legen, wie David."

„Okay, wie hört sich das an? Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Lilian?"

„Das war besser James.", kicherte Lily wie es Estelle getan hätte und ihr Gegenüber grinste.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, los geh schon und viel Glück."

Lily, in Estelles Gestalt, lächelte verschwörerisch, öffnete die Türe und verschwand.

_Wenn das mal gut geht, _flehte James.

Lily setzte Estelles typisches Zahnpastalächeln auf, als sie durch die Flure zu Melanies Büro schritt. Davor angekommen klopfte sie kurz an und trat dann ein. Mel sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf.

„Hey, Estelle."

„Hi Mel. Kaffee?", fragte Lily nur und erweiterte ihr Lächeln.

„Ja, ich kann eine Pause gebrauchen. Hast du Evans und Potter schon gesehen? Vielleicht kann ich Evans wieder zum explodieren bringen.", lachte Melanie, während sich in Lilys Innerem einfach nur der Wunsch ausbreitete eine geballte Faust in Melanie Mosags Gesicht zu drücken. Aber sie riss sich zusammen und lachte wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Noch nicht, aber wenn wir Glück haben."

Zusammen standen sie in der Küche und rührten in ihrem Kaffee.

„Komm erzähl wie du das gemacht hast, dass du befördert wurdest und nicht die beiden. Sonst wäre Lilian Evans nicht so sauer.", drängte Lily und nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck. „Was hast du dir einfallen lassen?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", verneinte Mel.

„Oh, komm schon Mel. Sonst würde Lilian Evans nicht so aussehen, als würde sie dich jeden Moment schlagen. Sag schon.", drängte sie erneut und sie kam sich vor wie ein Hund, der dafür bettelte das ein Stock weg geworfen wurde.

Ihr Gegenüber grinste böse und zugleich selbstgefällig.

„Ich habe nichts Schlimmes gemacht. Nur meinem Glück etwas auf die Sprünge geholfen."

„Ja, aber wie denn?", presste Lily weiter. Jetzt kommt der interessante Teil.

„Na gut, Estelle.", gab Mel nach. „Als Potter und Evans sich das erste Mal gesehen haben, wusste ich, dass die beiden schüchtern wie kleine Kinder umeinander agieren würden."

„Warum denn Mel?"

„Weil sie sich benommen haben wie zwei Idioten. Ich wusste, die beiden mögen sich. Warum sollte ich das nicht nutzen, wenn die beiden nicht ordentlich miteinander reden können.", sie lachte verächtlich. „Der Zufall kam mir auch zur Hilfe. Als ich von Evans erfahren habe wer ihr Ansprechpartner ist habe ich sie gleich um den Finger gewickelt und ihr erzählt, das Potter seinen Kumpel anrufen wird um ihm zu sagen, er solle nicht an sie verkaufen."

„Oh, wow.", brach es aus Lily heraus.

„Das ist noch nicht der Gipfel meines genialen Plans.", feixte Melanie, die nun in ihrem Element war und sich in ihrem Erfolg sonnte. „Als Evans einfiel, das Potter an die alte Longbottom verkaufen muss, kam sie darauf, das Augusta Longbottom eine Tante von ihr ist. Besser konnte es für mich nicht laufen...und sie nahm ihre Sachen und ist davon gerannt, um ihr Tantchen um Hilfe zu bitten.", die letzten Sätze hatte sie voller Verachtung gesagt.

„Und was ist mit James?", kicherte Lily das typische Estelle-kichern.

„Dem liebeskranken Trottel habe ich gesagt, dass Lily ihrer Tante sagt sie soll nicht an ihn verkaufen...und zack, er hat Sirius Black angerufen!", schlug sich Melanie auf die Schenkel. „Und während die beiden damit beschäftigt waren sich das Leben schwer zu machen habe ich in aller Ruhe Wendolin Fraser davon überzeugt den Vertrag so schnell wie möglich einzugehen.", Mel nahm genießerisch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Und dann sah ich es selbstverständlich als meine Pflicht, David davon in Kenntnis zusetzten, dass einige unserer Mitarbeiter nicht kooperativ miteinander arbeiten.", ihre letzten Worte trieften vor gespielter Sorgfalt.

„Ich sage dir, Estelle. Ich hab Dunvegan bis in mein Büro schreien hören.", lachte Melanie Mosag nun lauthals.

_Doofe Kuh, _war alles was Lily dachte.

Aber das Lachen hörte urplötzlich auf und Lily drehte sich zur Tür.

„Mr Dunvegan...", stammelte Melanie als sie das Gesicht ihres Chefs erblicke. „Wie geht es ihnen heute?", fragte sie unsicher ob er ihren Monolog gehört hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es von Belang ist wie ich mich heute fühle, Miss Mosag.", begann James. „Und es wird für Sie auch morgen nicht von Belang sein.", seine Stimme stieg an. „Denn ich habe nicht vor weiter jemanden zu beschäftigen der Kollegen hintergeht und gegen sie falsche Anschuldigungen vor bringt!"

Melanies Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich rasch zu einem elfenbeinfarbenen weiß.

„Aber... aber Mr Dunvegan...ich habe schon so lange für sie gearbeitet und nie..."

„GENUG!", brüllte James. „ICH WILL NICHTS MEHR HÖREN. ICH ERWARTE IHRE KÜNDIGUNG BIS MORGEN FRÜH AUF MEINEM SCHREIBTISCH. SIE WERDEN GENAU DAS AUFSCHREIBEN, WAS SIE EBEN SO SELBSTGEFÄLLIG ERZÄHLT HABEN UND ES DER KÜNDIGUNG BEILEGEN. HAB ICH MICH KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT?", beendete James seinen Wutausbruch, der eines David Dunvegans würdig war.

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Melanie in Tränen.

„Und jetzt gehen sie mir aus den Augen!", zeigte James auf die offene Tür.

Melanie rannte aus der Küche, während Lily zufrieden grinste. Sie konnte hören wie viele Türen geschlossen wurden und sie begann zu lachen. „Ich glaube du hattest viele Zuhörer.", brachte sie gerade so hervor. James schloss die Tür und trat näher an sie heran.

„Wir haben es geschafft!"

„Ja, das haben wir.", und sie umarmten sich.

„Es ist wirklich abartig zu denken, dass ich gleich Estelle küssen werde.", witzelte James.

„Es sind die inneren Werte die zählen.", bemerkte Lily und küsste ihn.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Ed von der Rechtsabteilung in die Küche. Lily und James blickten ihn an.

„David...Estelle... ich wusste nicht, ähm ...tut mir leid.", stammelte er und schloss mit hoch rotem Kopf die Tür.

Schon am selben Tag waren _Gerüchte _im Umlauf, dass David Dunvegan etwas mit der Empfangsdame hatte.

/o/

Lily apparierte vor dem kleinen Haus inmitten des Vorgartens. Die Sonne war gerade am untergehen und zauberte ein Farbenspiel auf die unberührte Landschaft. Kleine Blätter und Knospen hatten sich stetig aus den Zweigen der Bäume geschoben und nun war auch der letzte Frühjahrsblüher aus der Erde gekrochen. Ein Vogel sang in einem Baum und im Haus wurde das erste Licht entfacht.

Langsam schritt sie den Gartenweg hinauf und klopfte an die grüne Tür. James hatte sie für heute eingeladen um seine Wette einzulösen. Kochen wie ein Muggel, Lily ahnte schlimmes. Sie selber hatte ihren Wetteinsatz gut überstanden, denn im Prinzip hatte sie die ganze Zeit mit James geschäkert und so waren sie nicht mal 200 Meter am Stück gerannt. Doch sie waren hart an diese Grenze gekommen, als James sie Fangen wollte und sie somit über den Sportplatz jagte.

James hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle sich bequem anziehen und so stand er auch vor ihr. In einem weißen Shirt und einer blauen Jeans, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkamen!

„Hey, Lily. Komm rein.", und er zog sie ins Innere des Hauses. Geschickt pellte er sie aus ihrer Jacke und hing sie an einen Haken.

„Hallo James.", konnte Lily gerade noch so sagen bevor er sie umarmte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Es riecht gut.", bemerkte sie etwas später.

„Oh, das Essen.", schreckte Prongs auf und stürmte den Flur entlang und verschwand nach rechts.

Lily blickte sich um. Zu ihrer linken war das Wohnzimmer mit einem offenen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte. Das flackernde Licht fiel über die Einrichtung und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Klavier. Auch dieses kam ihr bekannt vor. Vorsichtig hob sie den Deckel und drückte eine der Tasten hinunter. Ein schrecklicher Laut ertönte und sie zuckte zurück.

„Das Klavier ist kaputt.", ertönte es aus der Küche.

„Wer hätte das gedacht.", bemerkte Lily für sich. Das konnte nicht sein. Niemals war James...und doch erinnerte sie sich an die Karte. Schon damals war ihr die Handschrift bekannt vorgekommen. _Aber Minerva hat mir nichts gesagt, _überlegte sie.

„Willst du etwas trinken?", rief er.

Sie riss sich von ihren Gedanken los und betrat die Küche. Ganz gegen ihre Erwartungen sah es nicht aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

„Holunderwein?", fragte James und reichte Lily ein Glas als sie nickte. Geschirr stand bereits in einer Ecke und wartete darauf auf einen Tisch gestellt zu werden. Im Ofen brutzelte eine Auflaufform vor sich hin, während James mehrere Tomaten wusch. Schelmisch schaute Lily ihm über die Schulter wie er den Salat anrichtete.

Als James ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter spürte blickte er zur Seite. Sie lächelte erst spitzbübisch und küsste ihn dann sanft. Vergessen waren plötzlich die Tomaten, die noch geschnitten werden mussten und der Parmesan, der neben der Reibe lag. James ließ das Messer auf die Arbeitsfläche fallen und drehte sich zu ihr. Lily schlang die Arme um ihn und rückte näher an ihn heran.

James wand seine Arme um ihre Hüften und ergab sich in ihren Kuss. Sie schmeckte nach dem Holunderwein und er wollte mehr davon.

Ihre Küsse wurden intensiver als James ihren Rücken entlang streichelte und mit seinen Händen durch ihre Haare fuhr. Lilys Finger hatten seinen Hals nun verlassen und wanderten abwärts über seinen Oberkörper. Für einen Moment hielt James die Luft an um seine Erregung zu unterdrücken und löste sich stattdessen von ihren Lippen und küsste über ihre Wange zu ihrem Hals.

Lily hatte tausend Feen im Bauch als seine Zunge die weiche Haut unterhalb ihres Ohres berührte. Ein leichtes Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen und James lachte leise vor sich hin.

„James.", flüsterte sie.

„Mh..."

„Ich will dich...", war alles was sie sagte, als James sie ansah. Das nächste was sie wusste war, das er sie noch näher an sich zog und sie stürmisch küsste. Sie spürte die leichte Wölbung in seiner Jeans und wusste, dass er sie auch wollte. Dann hatte sie das Gefühl kurz mit aller Macht zusammen gepresst worden zu sein und ihre Augen erblickten ein anderes Zimmer.

„Schlafzimmer...", nuschelte James gegen ihre Lippen und er ließ seine Hände unter ihr Shirt gleiten. Er hatte kalte Finger und Lily zuckte zusammen. Sie selber verlor jedoch keine Zeit und zog sein Shirt über seinen Kopf.

Muskeln, die Lily bisher nur erahnt hatte waren vor ihr entblößt. Er war nicht zu muskulös. Alles war in feinen Linien angedeutet und sie zeichnete einige davon nach. Sie bewunderte seinen leicht gebräunten Teint und fragte sich wie er es schaffte nach so einem Winter, noch diese Farbe zu haben.

Für einen Moment sah sie sich um und erblickte das Bett, auf dem sie schon einmal gesessen hatte. Sie drückte ihn in diese Richtung bis er anstieß und sich setzte. Lily folgte ihm bis sie über ihm lag.

James grinste sie an. „Wir sind heute recht kühn, oder."

„Warum auch nicht.", antwortete sie schnippisch, doch James machte eine Bewegung und ehe sie reagieren konnte lag er über ihr. _Verdammten Reflexe, _dachte sie kurz als er sie wieder spitzbübisch ansah.

Langsam schob er ihr Shirt empor und platzierte kleine Küsse von unten nach oben. Dann flog ihr Oberteil in hohem Bogen davon.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsshirt.", protestierte sie.

„Oh, das finden wir später wieder.", antwortete er zwischen mehreren Küssen.

Ihre Erregung steigerte sich, als er an ihrer Gürtellinie angelangte war und eine Hand die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang streichelte. James löste den ersten Knopf ihrer Jeans und platzierte einen Kuss auf die frisch entblößte Haut. Noch ein Knopf folgte und noch einer. Lily konnte sich einen stöhnen nun nicht mehr verkneifen als sie seinen warmen Atem durch den Stoff ihres Slips spürte. Sie hob ihren Po an und er befreite sie von ihrer Hose und Strümpfen.

Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete James ihren halb nackten Körper und musste sich in seinen Phantasien korrigieren. Sie war schöner, als in seinen Vorstellungen. Bedächtig beugte er sich wieder zu ihr hinab, aber als er gerade über ihr war rollte sie ihn über und saß wieder auf ihm.

„Nur gerecht.", flüsterte sie und strich mit ihrer Zunge über seine Brust. Dann entledigte auch sie ihn seiner Hose und Strümpfe.

Mittlerweile hatte James sie nach oben gezogen, denn wenn Lily weiter unterhalb seines Bauchnabels war konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Ihre Küsse wurden nun immer verlangender und er öffnete zögerlich ihren BH. Er wollte sie fühlen, sie schmecken und ganz für sich haben. James richtete sich auf, so dass sie einander gegenüber saßen. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste ihre Brust. Eine Hand liebkoste die andere und Lily erschauderte genüsslich. Doch seine Finger verließen ihren Oberkörper und wanderten abwärts zwischen ihre Beine.

Wieder lag Lily auf dem Rücken und die Hand schlich in ihren Slip. Sie sog Luft ein, als sie seine Finger spürte, wie sie die sensible Haut streichelten. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch sank langsam nach unten und sie drückte den Rücken durch als es wunderbar unerträglich wurde.

Irgendwie verlor sie den Überblick und merkte nicht, wie ihr Slip ebenfalls abhanden kam. Sie wusste nur, sie wollte James. Voll und ganz. Ihre Hände tasteten hinunter und verblieben auf der merklich größeren Wölbung seiner Shorts. Sanft drückte sie zu und kitzelte einen stöhnen aus ihm heraus. Sie fing an, seine Shorts hinunter zu ziehen und berührte nun die zarte Haut seines Gliedes, strich mit dem Daumen über die feuchte Spitze und hinunter.

James entledigte sich seines letzten Kleidungsstückes und genoss Lilys Berührungen bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er wollte sie jetzt ganz für sich haben und nie mehr hergeben.

Lily zog ihn über sich und er glitt vorsichtig in sie. Für einen Moment nahm es beiden die Luft bei diesem Gefühl, aber als sie ihre Lungen wieder mit Sauerstoff gefüllt hatten küssten sie sich begierig. Ihre Hände verschlangen sich ineinander, als James sich zurück zog und gleich wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte.

Ein komischer Geruch lag plötzlich in der Luft, aber beide ignorierten diese Eigenheit.

Lily zog ihre Nägel über seinen Rücken, als sich die Verlorenheit wieder einstellte, die sie nur Minuten eher bei seinen Berührungen gespürt hatte. Allmählich baute sich eine Spannung in ihr auf, die sich durch nichts lindern ließ. Stetig nahm sie zu und... diese wundervolle Qual.

James fühlte wie sie in ihrem inneren zuckte und ihm ihre Hüften entgegen hob. Sie trieb ihn damit in den Wahnsinn und diese kleinen Laute die sie von sich gab beschleunigten diesen Zustand nur. Und dann rollte sie ihn über.

_Wie macht sie das nur, _schoss es ihm noch durch den Kopf, als sie das Tempo vorgab. _Was ist das überhaupt für ein Geruch, _streifte dieser Gedanke noch seinen Geist bevor er sich ganz auf den Orgasmus konzentrierte, der ihn gerade überrollte als Lily über ihm einen erlösenden Seufzer ausstieß und auf ihm zusammen brach.

James streichelte über ihr Haar und küsste ihre Stirn, nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war. Etwas schläfrig kuschelten sie sich aneinander als der Geruch immer intensiver wurde.

„Riechst du das?", fragte Lily und richtete sich etwas auf um ihn anzusehen.

„Ja...es riecht...VERBRANNT!", und er sprang wie Merlin ihn geschaffen hatte aus dem Bett und aus der Tür.

Lily kletterte etwas langsamer von der Matratze und schlang die Decke um sich. Gemächlich ging sie die Stufen hinunter und in die Küche. Da stand James bekleidet mit Topflappen und hielt einen schwarzen Stein in den Händen, der mal eine Auflaufform gewesen war.

Die Fenster waren bereits geöffnet und der Rauch schwebte in die kalte Nachtluft.

„Das war es mit meiner Lasagne.", sagte er und ließ sie in den Mülleimer fallen.

„Zumindest hast du noch Salat. Wir werden schon nicht verhungern.", grinste sie und schlang ihn mit in die Decke ein, als sie seine großflächige Gänsehaut sah.

„Ich hab auch Dessert.", verkündete James stolz.

„Dann werden wir ganz bestimmt nicht verhungern.", und sie stahl sich ein Salatblatt.

Kurz darauf saßen sie in Bademäntel gehüllt auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und aßen die Vorspeise, die nun zu einem Caesars Salat umgewandelt war, weil James noch Hähnchen im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte.

„Spielst du mal was für mich?", fragte Lily als sie fertig war und lehnte an seine Schulter.

„Ist kaputt, geht leider nicht.", antwortete er und streichelte ihr Haar. Doch sie nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Couchtisch und richtete ihn auf das Klavier. Ein Lichtblitz schoss in das Instrument, es leuchtete kurz auf und sah dann noch genauso aus wie vorher.

„Jetzt funktioniert es wieder.", verkündete sie zuversichtlich.

„Okay, was willst du hören?"

„Das Lied, das du gespielt hast als ich neben ihr eingezogen bin."

„Ja, kein Problem. Ist mein Lieblingsstück.", sprudelte es aus James heraus und erhob sich. Er hatte sich schon auf die Bank gesetzt und die ersten Töne erklingen lassen, als er erschrocken stoppte und sie ansah.

Lily blickte ihn relaxt an. „Was ist?"

„Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Seit du dich eben verraten hast. Vorher hatte ich nur eine Ahnung."

Er ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich würde verstehen, wenn du..."

„Sei nicht albern.", unterbrach sie ihn und lief zu ihm. „Hast du gedacht ich würde sonst was mit dir anstellen, wenn ich es raus finde?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein. Ja.", nickte er.

Lily setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. „Jemand der so einen Caesars Salat machen kann verdient noch eine zweite Chance.", witzelte sie und küsste ihn aufmunternd. „Spielst du bitte weiter?"

„Wenn ich dann später noch Dessert bekomme."

„Alles was du willst.", versprach sie ihm und lauschte den darauf folgenden Tönen.

**Epilog**

Ja, was soll ich sagen. Jetzt sitze ich hier mit Minerva auf der Gartenmauer und schaue zu wie Lily und Harry unten am Teich spielen.

„Was sagst du dazu, Minnie?"

„Miau."

„Ja, viel zu nah am Rand. Das denke ich auch."

„Miau."

„Ich glaube auch wir sollten zu ihnen gehen. Aber ich muss noch fertig erzählen. Geh schon mal vor."

„Miau."

Wo war ich? Ach ja. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt wie lange es gedauert hat bis Lily zu mir nach Gordric's Hollow gezogen ist. Mehrere Monate! Und warum? Weil die pelzige Dame, die gerade hinunter zum Teich wackelt etwas gegen mich hatte. Aber Lily Flower hat sich durchgesetzt, wie sollte es anders sein und seit Lily und ich verheiratet sind meckert sie gar nicht mehr an mir rum.

Falls es euch interessiert, wir arbeiten beide noch bei Artemis & Verne. Beide nur halbtags, weil wir viel Zeit mit Harry verbringen wollen. Er ist einfach mehr Wert als Geld. Er wird morgen übrigens 2 Jahre alt. Oh, Merlin. Dann kommen Moony und Padfoot vorbei. Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Hoffentlich haben sie Harry kein Baby Hippogreif gekauft, wie sie es letzte Woche angekündigt haben. Na ja, wir werden sehen.

Mh, was wollt ihr noch wissen? Melanie Mosag?

Oh, ja. David Dunvegan hatte ihre Kündigung am nächsten Morgen mit dem Geständnis auf seinem Schreibtisch. Aber von Mel hab ich nie wieder gehört. Ah, und Lily und ich wurden dann befördert, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Es war dann einfach nicht mehr wichtig.

So, und nun muss ich zu meiner Lily Flower und Harry. Minerva ist zu nah am Teich, sie lernt es auch nicht.

„Ich komme schon Liebling!"

Jetzt muss ich gehen, wir sehen uns.


End file.
